


A Sua Matemática

by ddfelipi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi
Summary: Mesmo com a sua vida virando de cabeça para baixo, Eren seguiu adiante como se nada tivesse acontecendo. Longe dos amigos e da sua cidade natal, ele se esforça para se adaptar às coisas novas da sua vida: A escola, as pessoas que o ignoravam diariamente e um zelador muito fora do comum: Um rapaz ranzinza que no qual teve o prazer de ajudar em algumas contas de matemáticas.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	1. Você Não Sabe Bater!

**Author's Note:**

> Oioi, como estão?  
> Um pequeno aviso, essa fanfic se passa numa escola onde o Levi é o zelador (cuidador) dela.  
> Ambos maiores de idade.  
> Espero que gostem e boa leitura ❤️

O moreno mais uma vez abriu a porta branca da sala de aula e automaticamente todos os olhares se voltaram para ele. Uns não deram importância e logo voltaram a se importar com qualquer coisa que não fosse o moreno de olhos verdes. Outros foram acompanhados de sorrisos jocosos e alguns acompanhados com rosto de desprezo.

Eren suspirou pela, sei lá quanta vez. Era a mesma cena, todos os dias. 

Chegar dois minutos atrasados era grande motivo para ter todos olhares para si, mesmo que isso deixasse bem claro de que a classe e a escola não gostassem dele nenhum pouco. 

Havia mudado de casa há pouco tempo, sua mãe e seu pai haviam recebido uma proposta de emprego melhor e isso fez com que tivessem que se mudar.

Não era ruim, o salário de ambos era quase o dobro do anterior e ainda tinham metade das despesas da casa, pagos pela a própria empresa que os contratara. 

Bem, não era ruim para os pais, que já estavam acostumados com esse tipo de situação. O mais complicado ficava para Eren, ter que lidar com a adaptação de escola, bairro e amigos era a pior coisa que o moreno poderia sofrer. 

Sempre se sentia excluído de qualquer coisa que fizessem. Trabalhos em grupos eram feitos sozinhos e apenas por ele, no intervalo ficava sozinho e seu passatempo dentro de casa era jogar ou assistir televisão, e muitas vezes sair sozinho. Definitivamente uma pessoa na classificação de solitária.

E agora, passava por essas situações novamente e ali, naquela escola, tudo parecia ser em dobro. Estava na sua segunda semana, mas todos os dias parecia que era o primeiro, onde aquele sentimento de desconforto tomava conta do seu estômago a ponto de querer colocar tudo para fora.

O moreno fechou lentamente a porta e caminhou até a sua carteira que, graças a uma divindade, as carteiras eram nomeadas com o respectivo dono. Tirou a mochila dos ombros e encaixou no encosto da cadeira e em seguida se sentou. 

O professor não tinha chegado ainda, então optou por passar o tempo no celular vendo qualquer coisa que o tirasse daquela sensação de que todos estavam olhando para si.

De repente a porta se abriu com um pouco de brusquidão e um homem de aparência ranzinza apareceu à porta, com um uniforme azul e um escovão na mão direita. 

— O diretor mandou avisar que as quatros primeiras aulas serão vagas, os professores irão faltar. — começou o zelador — É pra ficarem no pátio e de boca fechada. E vou dar um aviso: se sujarem aquele lugar, eu vou enfiar o cabo do esfregão no cu de vocês. — comentou o rapaz baixinho de forma assustadora que deixou a sala toda quieta por alguns segundos antes dele mesmo dar passagem para todos saírem de dentro da sala de aula. 

Eren parecia ver uma cavalaria e não alunos que estavam apenas saindo para o pátio. Mesmo com o aviso do homem ranzinza. 

Ele era estranho, sempre com um olhar indiferente e muito exigente com a limpeza da escola. Bem, pelo menos isso ele podia admirar naquele lugar onde tudo parecia ser encaixado minimamente.

O moreno foi o último a sair, deixando-se encarar o zelador baixinho por alguns segundos antes de ajeitar a mochila nas costas e seguir seu rumo. 

\----

— Você precisa dar um jeito naquele pirralho, Erwin. São duas semanas que ele está aqui e não falou uma única palavra. — Resmungou Levi ao abrir a porta da sala do diretor com pouco cuidado. 

— Está se preocupando, Levi? — perguntou Erwin, o diretor, com meio sorriso nos lábios.

— Tch, não é preocupação. Mas qualquer um que sofra exclusão pode pegar um doença, como ansiedade e depressão. Não precisamos de problemas. — respondeu de forma mal humorada.

— Eu não posso forçar ninguém a se socializar, Levi. Bem, você é um exemplo disso. — Erwin deu um sorriso aberto, recebendo o tópico "tch" do seu funcionário. — você vai precisar criar uma abertura se quiser falar com ele.

— Mas quem disse que eu quero?

— Se não quisesse, não estaria preocupado — retrucou Erwin

— Precisa comprar mais materiais de limpeza. Os alvejantes estão no fim e o sabão tá indo para o mesmo caminho. — Levi desviou o assunto. — E falando nisso, ainda tenho muito trabalho pela frente.

— Materiais de limpeza? — perguntou Erwin com a certeza de que ele tinha usado isso como uma forma de fugir do assunto. 

Sempre foi assim, desde que se conheceram. 

Flashback

O sol das seis da manhã banhava o pé do morro, aquela favela que Erwin tinha muito apreço e carinho. 

Erwin era um funcionário comunitário que dava aulas aos finais de semana para aqueles que não tinham tempo de estudar durante os dias da semana, e mais uma vez, ele caminhava pelas vielas rumo ao pequeno salão que ocorriam as aulas.

Erwin não era idiota, sabia das condições daquelas pessoas e era por isso que ajudava, mas mesmo assim, não deixava de se impressionar que um assunto tão simples como função e gráficos, o que iria ser o assunto daquele dia, fosse algo tão difícil deles conseguirem entender a ponto de estar a quase três semanas a fio tentando ensinar. 

A atenção do governo para com eles era quase nula, e entendia o porquê de tantas pessoas seguirem uma vida de crimes, e a maioria das pessoas que iam assistir às suas aulas, eram homens e mulheres com várias passagens pela polícia, mas que o caráter não se podia duvidar. Eram homens e mulheres humildes e de valor. 

Erwin poderia dar essa certeza, como o próprio ar que respirava. 

Sorriu, ao dar bom dia ao um senhor que acariciava um gato preto, enquanto estava sentado na porta de casa. 

— Sempre sorridente, senhor Alfredo. — comentou quando parou para acariciar o gato também. 

— Tenho motivos para isso. — respondeu — finalmente consegui minha aposentadoria. — deixou abrir um sorriso que mostrava os dois dentes que faltavam nas laterais. 

— Isso é realmente motivo pra se alegrar. — disse o loiro. — Bem, mas eu vou indo. Tenha um bom dia, senhor Alfredo. 

Erwin saiu rumo à escola novamente, mas dessa vez com um sorriso no rosto. Ficava realmente contente pelas conquistas daquelas pessoas. 

Parou ao visualizar a porta de madeira, colorida por um azul desgastado. Tirou as chaves do bolso e abriu. O salão não estava empoeirado e as coisas no lugares. 

— A senhora Kuchel deve ter limpado, sempre tão atenciosa. — murmurou colocando a mochila sobre a mesa. 

Esperou mais uns minutos até ver alguns dos seus alunos chegarem e o cumprimentarem. Uns com bom dia, outros com um toque de mãos, e alguma como a forma mais popular de "eai fessor".

A aula começou calma, com uma breve revisão da matéria anterior e logo em seguida, com alguma exemplos de como resolver uma parábola. 

Mas antes que pudesse ler uma palavra do material que tinha preparado, um estrondo fez a porta azul.

— O Levi…! — Erwin viu a senhora Kuchel falar ofegante enquanto tinha a mão fechada em punho sobre o peito. — Ele se feriu! O senhor sabe… alguma coisa para ajudá-lo?

— Eu estou indo. — Erwin apenas disse, deixando o livro sobre a pequena mesa. 

Erwin caminhou rápido pelas vielas, quase que tropeçando.

Levi era um criminoso, que apesar de ser muito habilidoso com armas e facas, era um criminoso que roubava apenas comida para a favela. 

Alguns o apelidava de Robin do morro. 

Mesmo que Kuchel trabalhasse de faxina, Levi insistia em querer dar o melhor para a mãe, nem que isso custasse a dúvida do seu caráter. 

Erwin nunca o tinha visto, embora, tenha ouvido bastante sobre as suas histórias.

Quando viu a porta branca e desgastada, abriu com força e viu Levi com um corte na barriga, encostado sobre uma estante velha e ele tentando fazer o sangue parar de escorrer com um pano velho. 

— Isso pode dar uma infecção, larga esse pano. — disse Erwin — Vou te levar para um hospital.

— Que hospital? — retrucou Levi, pouco se importando de usar um pano mais velho.

— Do centro. 

— Eu não tenho dinheiro pra pagar, foi mal, mas é melhor me deixar morrer. — falou e ao longe, mesmo com as vistas embaçadas enxergou a mãe do lado de fora da porta. — Desculpa, mãe. Não quero falar assim. 

— Vai ao médico sim, e eu vou pagar. E depois disso… — olhou pra Kuchel — Nós vamos resolver essa situação. 

— Como assim resolver a situação? — perguntou Kuchel assustada. 

"Ele não vai denunciar o meu filho, vai?" — pensou alarmada. 

— Não pense nada de estranho, mas é uma proposta que venho pensando em fazer pra você, há algum tempo, já que a senhora me ajuda tanto. — começou — mas antes, precisamos arrumar isso. 

Depois do infeliz incidente, e já no hospital, Levi explicou que havia levado uma facada do dono de uma mercearia do centro da cidade, e que foi muito custoso chegar em casa com aquele ferimento, mas que graças a alguma coisa ele conseguiu. 

Não mais, a proposta era Levi entrar na escola onde Erwin trabalhava como professor aos dias de semana. Algo que custou Levi aceitar, dizendo que era humilhante trabalhar pra pirralhos. E até Erwin ficou surpreso por essa ser a preocupação dele, mas logo foi aceito com os argumentos que Kuchel também poderia entrar como cozinheira. 

Desde então, mãe e filho moram na casa dos fundos da escola, sem se preocupar com o aluguel, água ou luz.

Ainda mais, agora Levi poderia seguir uma carreira. 

Flashback

Levi andava pelos corredores orgulhoso do seu trabalho. Havia um pouco mais de dois anos que estava ali na escola, e tinha que confessar que lidar com um bando de pirralhos que mal saíram das fraldas, não era lá muito gratificante. 

O salário também não era alto, mas isso era melhor do que continuar roubando pra ter que se sustentar, e sustentar as pessoas que conhecia.

Deu um sorrisinho mais orgulhoso ainda, quando pensou no teste que viria daqui alguns dias. Estava estudando e se dedicando para entrar para a polícia. 

Uma coisa bem curiosa, pra quem já tinha sido um bandido, mas tinha que dar o braço a torcer para os contatos de Erwin, que lhe conseguiram essa oportunidade. 

Lembrava-se bem dos argumentos usados para convencer o delegado a dar um oportunidade de Levi mostrar as suas habilidades. 

Não tinha realmente como agradecer ao loiro, mesmo que ele fosse um pé no saco. 

Foi quando virou o corredor que dava a escadarias, que escutou os berros e gritos de "briga", o tirando dos seus pensamentos. 

Mais a frente pode ver uma rodinha de pirralhos, enquanto dois rapazes altos seguravam o moreno de olhos verdes e um outro socava o estômago do mesmo. 

"Separar briga numa hora dessas…" — pensou Levi entediado. 

— Eu acho melhor vocês pararem, antes que eu corte os pau de vocês fora com os meus dentes. — A voz grave e alta soou da garganta de Levi, fazendo todos pararem no mesmo instante. 

Os dois garotos soltaram o moreno, que caiu no chão com a boca ensanguentada. E saíram correndo. O que estava socando, paralisou no mesmo lugar enquanto olhava o baixinho de auras das trevas com medo. 

— O que deu início a essa briga? — perguntou curioso, vendo que Eren sequer falava e agora estava brigando. 

Nenhum dos dois falou, Eren em específico desviou o olhar para o chão. 

— Vou ter que quebrar um braço de vocês para falarem? — a voz rouca provocou arrepios nos dois, mas mesmo assim ninguém ousou a pronunciar nada. — Bem, você aí cara de pateta, para a diretoria agora. E Eren… — o menino deu um pulo no lugar — Você vem comigo. 

Ninguém foi capaz de perceber o quanto Eren bufava de raiva, estavam muito ocupados com medo do zelador, então, foi uma surpresa que ao se levantar, Eren não acompanhou Levi e sim, foi socar a cara do idiota que xingou a sua mãe. 

— Filho da puta! — berrou quando acertou um soco de direita na cara do garoto.

Levi suspirou olhando a cena.

— Definitivamente um pirralho. — murmurou antes de agarrar Eren pela camisa branca e começá-lo arrastar pelo corredor.

— Me solta, seu merda! — gritava Eren numa tentativa falha de se soltar — eu quero matar aquele filho da puta. 

— Cala a boca, todo esse barulho dói os meus ouvidos. — reclamou Levi.

— Hã? — bradou Eren — é com isso que está preocupado? Com a merda dos seus ouvidos? 

Num movimento rápido Levi usou seu braço pra jogar Eren contra a parede, que bateu de costas e escorreu até o chão, sentindo o ar sair dos seus pulmões. Não mais, logo em seguida, um pé e o rosto de Levi se aproximaram consideravelmente do seu rosto.

— Eu vou te levar pra minha casa, vou cuidar dessas merdas de machucados e você vai ficar calado. Do contrário, eu faço essas merdas piorarem três vezes mais e você vai ter que ir a um hospital acamado, porque não vai andar por alguns dias. — a voz veio baixa e calma, algo ainda pior do que ver Levi gritando. 

Eren assentiu com a cabeça. 

— Ótimo, parece que eu não preciso mais te arrastar. — comentou desinteressado. 

Eren seguia logo atrás deles, agora, sentindo a dor dos machucados. 

"Onde que acharam esse delinquente pra fazer os serviços da escola?" — se perguntava Eren, olhando para aquela nuca exposta e os cabelos bem cortados num corre militar — "Como se você fosse alguém muito comportado, Eren" — se autocriticou. 

Levi abriu um portão lateral azul céu, antes das escadarias da diretoria e deu passagem para Eren, que entrou e logo em seguida viu Levi fechar o portão.

— Pode ir indo na frente, tem uma porta de madeira à esquerda. Entra e me espera sentado no sofá. E sem sujar nada. — frisou a última frase. 

— Tudo bem. — respondeu apenas. 

Levi saiu por um corredor pequeno logo depois do portão e Eren seguiu onde o zelador tinha indicado. 

Encontrou a porta de madeira e empurrou devagar, sentindo um cheiro amadeirado vindo do ambiente. 

"É bom…" — pensou Eren.

Encontrou lá uma estante com uma televisão não muito grande, o falado sofá marrom, mas que tinha uma espécie de capa de pano rosa em um dos assentos. Uma mesinha de centro com uma toalhinha de crochê rosa e um vasinho de flor artificial. Eren não sabia que espécie de flor era. Ao lado do sofá tinha um balcão que dava o acesso à cozinha. Da porta dava pra ver parte do armário cinza e da geladeira. 

A casa era pequena, mas era uma graça. 

Sentou e logo em seguida ouviu passos. Levi entrou pela porta e passou direto indo para um corredor que tinha na lateral da estante (lado oposto ao balcão), deixando Eren um pouco confuso. 

Logo, Levi chegou uma caixinha branca que tinha uma cruz vermelha. Uma caixa de primeiros socorros. 

— Tive que ir perguntar pra minha mãe onde ela tinha colocado. Tch, mania esquisita de ficar trocando os móveis de lugar. — reclamou — hum, vejo que não sujou nada de sangue. — Levi sentou-se ao seu lado e abriu a caixa pegando as gazes. — vamos começar limpando isso. — disse e logo a gaze molhada de soro fisiológico veio de encontro com o corte na sua boca. 

Ardeu um pouco e Eren fechou os olhos. O toque era macio, nada comparado com a força bruta que Levi usara pra fazer ele mesmo calar a boca. 

Abriu novamente os olhos, agora não ardia tanto, mas se arrependeu assim que fez. Levi estava muito perto, perto o suficiente pra fazer as bochechas de Eren se esquentarem e ele desejar fechar os olhos de novo. 

— Porque não quis falar o motivo da briga? — começou Levi depois de uns minutos de silêncio. 

Eren respirou fundo. Levi não iria deixar isso passar.

— Porque era um motivo ridículo. — murmurou desviando o olhar. Bom, agora tinha um motivo pra isso, ou melhor, dois. 

— Que era ridículo eu sei, só queria ouvir isso da sua boca. — respondeu — mas, o que ele disse pra fazer você ficar nesse estado. 

Eren pigarreou e olhou para Levi. 

— Eles falaram que eu não tinha amigos, mas até essa parte tudo bem, não é como se eu ligasse… — começou — mas o que me irritou é que começaram a falar da minha mãe. 

— O que exatamente? — perguntou enquanto ainda passava a gaze por um ferimentos abaixo dos lábios.

— Que ela era uma puta e que se eu quisesse ter amigos, era pra agir como ela. — o moreno desviou o olhar novamente — eu sei, é um motivo idiota. 

— Ainda bem que sabe que é idiota. Sua mãe realmente é uma puta? — perguntou o zelador.

— O que?! claro que não! — vociferou o moreno. 

— Se não, então porque se ofendeu com uma coisa que não é verdade? — fez mais uma pergunta, e dessa vez, ficou sem resposta.

Pegando mais uma gaze, Levi começou a limpar um corte acima da boca, e dessa vez utilizou a mão esquerda para segurar o rosto do moreno.

Eren sentiu seu rosto esquentar novamente. Não deveria estar gostando tanto daquele toque, mas não podia evitar, tanto que desviou o olhar novamente. Ter aqueles olhos penetrantes tão perto o deixava desconfortável. 

— Porque está fazendo isso? — perguntou ao fim de um tempo. 

— Tch. — respondeu Levi — vai ficar daquela maneira, parecendo um animal selvagem, se eu disser que tive pena? — perguntou.

— Pena? — Eren arregalou os olhos voltando seu olhar a Levi. 

— Tive pena de te ver sozinho todos esses dias, sem a colaboração de ninguém. — respondeu desviando o olhar — essa escola só tem alunos escrotos. — Levi xingou, recebendo uma pequena risada de Eren.

— Não vou ficar bravo, mas… fico feliz que alguém tenha se importado comigo, depois se duas semanas me sentindo um monstro que despertava olhos de desprezo. — deixou escapar e seu rosto voltou a ficar vermelho. 

— Oh, nada mal. — murmurou Levi — é a primeira vez que eu vejo você sorrir. É melhor assim, pirralho. 

— Você não conhece outros apelidos? — perguntou Eren desconversando sobre o possível elogio. 

— Não tenho culpa, você age feito um. 

— Não sou tão novo, pra sua informação eu sou maior de idade. — afirmou o moreno emburrado. 

— Maior de idade? Você está no último ano, Eren, era pra ter no máximo dezessete. — falou confuso. 

— Eu tenho dezenove. Mas, não repeti as séries porque quis. — pensou em destacar a informação. 

— Então porque? 

— Eu tive síndrome do pânico, não conseguia ficar dentro da sala de aula. Fiquei os dois anos em tratamento e depois eu voltei. — falou 

— E não quis fazer a prova pra adiantar a série? — perguntou curioso. 

— Meus pais não deixaram. Disseram que eu não podia perder fases da minha vida. — encolheu os ombros.

— Bem… — começou Levi — não é como você tivesse opções contra isso. 

— Sim… 

Um silêncio se instalou no cômodo, deixando um sentimento desconfortável. A ausência de palavras deixava o ambiente pesado, mas ao mesmo tempo:

— Parece que a gente se conhece há muito tempo. A conversa desenrolou fácil. — disse Eren. 

— Pois… eu também pensei isso, mas… Eren, não se deixe levar por esses garotos, estou aqui há dois anos e nenhum deles evoluiu como ser humano, parece que estão no primário. — começou Levi — então… se quiser, aos intervalos e aulas vagas, pode vir na minha casa. Melhor do que ficar sozinho e desconfortável. 

Eren não tinha palavras na garganta, estavam presas e sem sinal de iriam sair.

Aquele homem, que de começo parecia frio e ranzinza (talvez fosse um pouco) havia sentindo uma certa empatia pela sua situação. Não podia negar que realmente se sentia excluído dentro daquela escola e nem mesmo o diretor interviu na situação, e assim foram as suas primeiras semanas naquela escola. Mas havia alguém olhando por ele. 

— Obrigado, zelador. — falou Eren com os marejados 

— Tch, odeio quando me chamam assim. Me chame de Levi e apenas Levi. — respondeu.

— Não tem sobrenome?

— Não precisa saber ainda, pirralho. — desconversou — Agora, quer comer alguma coisa? Minha mãe faz uns biscoitos e garanto que ela adoraria que você provasse. 

— Sua mãe? Espera, ela mora contigo aqui? Quantos anos você tem?

— Vinte e dois. — respondeu levantando do sofá.

— Puta que… como é novo! — respondeu surpreso. 

— Moro aqui desde os vinte, e com ela. Aposto que já viu ela no refeitório. — comentou o baixinho tentando pegar uma lata que estava em cima do armário, mas como a altura não dava, teve que se servir de uma cadeira. Algo que gerou um risinho por parte de Eren, que de jeito nenhum deixou Levi ver seu rosto divertido. 

"Tem uma aura aterradora, mas mesmo assim, não deixa de ser engraçado essa falta de altura" — pensou Eren antes de responder verbalmente.

— Nunca fui ao refeitório, sempre trago minha própria comida. Como te contei, odeio lugares cheios. 

— Verdade, mas mesmo assim, come. Ela adora gente que gosta da comida dela. — disse e assim que saiu da cadeira e abriu a lata de biscoitos, a porta da sala foi aberta por Kuchel. E os dois olharam na direção dela. 

— Olá, é um aluno? — perguntou a morena de cabelos até o ombro. Tinha aparência cansada, mas um sorriso gentil.

"Completo oposto do dono das trevas" — pensou Eren. 

— Ah, sim. Me chamo Eren, o Levi… 

— Então era por isso que você queria a caixa de primeiros socorros. — disse ela se aproximando de Eren, e tocou no seu rosto com as mãos gentis. — brigou com aqueles trogloditas, não é? 

Eren assentiu com vergonha. 

— Oras, bem feito pra eles. Alguém precisa dar umas porradas naqueles moleques alguma vez na vida. — falou ela com um sorriso.

— Na verdade… ele mais apanhou do que bateu. — disse Levi com um sorriso, que pegou o moreno desprevenido, mas logo deixou-se levar pela crítica.

— Eu sei bater, ok? — disse emburrado enquanto ainda tinha as mão de Kuchel na suas bochechas. 

— Muito, sei bem. — debochou Levi. 

Bem, Eren não poderia saber bater direito e nem sabia o que esperar daquela possível amizade repentina. Mas sabia que tinha gostado do carinho daqueles dois desconhecidos.


	2. Uma Boa Hora

Depois daquela proposta, um tanto inusitada vindo do zelador – e que Eren aceitou –, a ida pra casa não foi tranquila.

Na verdade, antes mesmo do moreno de olhos verdes sair da escola, os comentários como "está sendo protegido", "quantas vezes já deu para o zelador pra ele te tratar assim?", O atormentaram até às aulas acabaram e depois delas acabarem. 

No fim, só teve o seu sossego quando finalmente pôs os seus pés na entrada de casa. 

— Aguentar os olhares de desprezo já não era fácil, agora vou ter que aguentar também piadinhas comigo sem poder fazer nada? — murmurou pra si enquanto abria a porta de casa. — pelo menos não é no período integral. — suspirou vendo que teria que abrir as janelas da casa se quisesse que um pouco de luz entrasse.

Ao longe pode escutar um barulho de sacolas se mexendo e logo sorriu largamente. 

— Ao menos eu tenho você. — disse deixando a mochila sobre o sofá e caminhando pelo corredor que ia para a cozinha. Foi direto para a janela, para abri-la e assim que a luz entrou, Eren viu a pequena bolinha de pelo negros se divertindo com um pedaço aleatória de sacola. — quantas vezes vou ter que falar com você que não é para mexer nas sacolas da minha mãe, danadinha? — sorriu ao ver a pequena gata olhar para si, enquanto dava passinhos pequenos e desengonçados. 

a gata miou e chegou aos sapatos escuros do moreno, colocando as garrinhas para começar a subir.

— Você está ficando esperta, Mika. Logo, logo vai começar a dar trabalho… — se abaixou para pegar a felina com as mãos — mais do que já está dando. — sorriu novamente ao ver que a gata miava de novo, pedindo carinho. — mas garanto que será manhosa do mesmo jeito. 

— Deveria parar de falar com os gatos como se eles fossem gente. — falou uma voz conhecida por Eren, que na verdade, fez o moreno pular no lugar, de susto.

— Mãe do céu você não pode fazer uma coisa dessas, e se eu morro do coração? — perguntou dramaticamente enquanto se virava para encarar a mulher de meia idade. — Mika também se assustou. — afirmou. — não é Mika?

E por incrível que pareça, a gata miou em resposta. 

Carla, mãe de Eren, rolou os olhos dando uma risada baixa.

— To dizendo, você precisa parar de falar com essa gata. Mas enfim, fui liberada mais cedo, quer fazer alguma coisa? — perguntou a mãe se espreguiçando — faz tempo que não saímos juntos… — comentou tirando a bolsa preta das costas.

— Ah, pode ser… — Eren concordou em resposta, pensando que seria uma oportunidade perfeita para esquecer as gracinhas que aqueles moleques fizeram com ele.

— Aliás, senhor Jaeger, o que são esses machucados e curativos no seu rosto? — perguntou a mulher de olhos cor de mel ao filho.

— Oops… — disse eren com uma risada sem graça — eu caí das… escadas...? — disse com um sorriso forçado.

— Não me faça gracinhas, Eren. Ou nós não vamos sair.

— Sou criança pra você falar assim comigo? — perguntou irritado

— Não… mas age como um — disparou a mãe que pretendia arrancar as respostas do fllho, mas ao invés disso, Eren deu um sorriso.

Acabara de lembrar de Levi, que lhe falou a mesma frase. 

— Fiz uma amizade na escola hoje. — disse o moreno tentando desfazer o rosto de confusão da mãe. — bem não é bem uma amizade… ah, eu não sei como explicar. — disse por fim.

— Como assim uma amizade que não sabe explicar? — perguntou Carla 

— Bem… — começou ele — porque não é com um aluno e sim com um dos funcionários. O nome dele é Levi, e ele é zelador. — disse com um sorriso carinhoso ao se lembrar das coisas que aquele rapaz ranzinza lhe fizera.

— Fez amizade com um senhor, Eren? — riu Carla 

— Senhor? — perguntou o moreno confuso — Não! ele tem vinte e dois anos, mãe!

— Uai, como assim vinte e dois? — de repente Carla arregalou os olhos — você não está se metendo com um pedófilo não, né? 

— Meu deus do céu! — exclamou Eren — isso não tem nada a ver!

— Então porque um cara de vinte e dois anos está trabalhando dentro de uma escola? E ainda como zelador?! 

— Eu lá vou saber? — murmurou Eren — mas ele mora com a mãe lá também. A dona Kuchel é muito gentil, é um pouco mais velha que a senhora. — Disse na tentativa de acalmar a mãe que andava tendo pensamentos muito errados sobre o que poderia acontecer com seu filho.

— Ele mora com a mãe…? — perguntou ela confusa com a nova informação.

— Mora lá com a mãe há dois anos e também cuida da escola. E nem sei o porquê, mas os dois que cuidaram dos meus machucados e ainda foram os primeiros a me darem sorrisos sinceros e gentis, só tenho a agradecer. Além de me aconselharem sobre as pessoas que estavam me atormentando. — deixou esboçar um sorriso nos lábios quando lembrou de Kuchel mandando ele socar umas porradas nos garotos.

“velha doida” — pensou

Carla suspirou, era primeira vez que via um sorriso mais sincero nos lábios do filho, que apesar de ser maior de idade, não deixava de preocupar e estava a ponto de perguntar para o filho se queria mudar de escola para melhorar aquele ar abatido que levava no rosto há vários dias. 

— Só tome cuidado, ok? Não se dá pra confiar nas pessoas direito. Mas, quero que diga obrigado à eles por terem feito você sorrir dessa maneira novamente. Ah meu filho, você é tão fofinho! — exclamou assim que se aproximou do filho e lhe apertou as bochechas. — e também, desculpa ter gritado contigo. Mas enfim, vamos sair? — a mãe perguntou assim que soltou as bochechas e deu um sorriso.

A tarde com a mãe, mesmo com os desentendimentos constantes — como foi para escolherem o sabor da pipoca que iriam comer durante o filme —, foi, com certeza, a melhor coisa que poderia pedir para tirar todo aquele peso que carregava há duas semanas nas costas. Claro, que Levi e Kuchel com o carinho, havia ajudado. Mas sair com a mãe não tinha comparações.

Quando voltou para casa, tomou um banho, estudou duas das matérias que estava com dificuldade — elas sendo sociologia e filosofia —, brincou com Mikasa e foi dormir, com Mika ainda no seu ombro e quando acordou, a gata estava em cima do seu peitoral fazendo gesto fofinho de “amassar pão”.

— Bom dia… — murmurou sonolento

O dia foi corrido para o pai, que chegou um pouco antes dele dormir e já estava de saída quando se levantou pra tomar café. 

— Ele está lotado com o setor de administração. — falou a mãe enquanto passava o café pelo coador. 

— Estou vendo… — comentou pouco interessado no assunto, estava mais focado em se manter em pé para não dormir em cima do pão com manteiga que tinha preparado.

— Você não muda! — Falou a mãe divertida ao ver o filho fechar os olhos constantemente. 

— Não gosto de estudar de manhã… — disse afastando as coisas da mesa e se debruçando no local que não tinha muita coisa. — mãe… você pode me levar na escola? pra ser sincero, eu estou morrendo de preguiça de ir hoje… — disse amuado.

— Eu te levo bicho preguiça…

Ao chegar na escola, — que mesmo levado pela mãe e de carro, Eren conseguiu chegar atrasado — a reação de todos foi a mesma, mas dessa vez tinha algo diferente. Ninguém se atrevia falar uma palavra, mas estavam todos de cara feia. 

Foi quando a professora da vez — de biologia —, chamou-lhe de canto e começou a falar:

— Você tem uma tendência a chegar atrasado e Erwin usou isso a seu favor. Falou com a sala que se ocorresse algo do tipo novamente, os pais seriam chamados no lugar da suspensão. Hehe Levi não deixou barato!

— Calma, calma, calma! — exclamou Eren — como assim?!

A professora de óculos de fundo de garrafa e cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo desengonçado deu uma risada estridente. 

— Ora, ele conversou com Erwin na reunião de ontem. — começou — Geralmente essas reuniões acontecem só com os professores, mas ele chegou lá abrindo a porta com um tapa e basicamente deu um sermão em todos os professores dizendo que ninguém ali era capacitado para o cargo, já que todos fingiram não ver a tua situação. E que se ninguém fizesse nada… — ela riu — ele mesmo ia resolver. 

Eren engoliu em seco, ter uma visão dessas do Levi, era de fazer todos os pelos da nuca se eriçarem de tal forma, que ele até fechou os olhos. 

— Que tipo de coisa ele ia fazer? — perguntou Eren receoso. 

— Vai saber… — comentou a professora — você não sabe a história do Levi, sabe? Ele veio das favelas, era bandido e tudo, mas Erwin o trouxe para cá, para ter uma vida melhor. Então, quando ele disse que ele mesmo resolveria, muitos professores ficaram com medo dele chamar alguém conhecido e perigoso. Aiai, só o Levi mesmo… — disse a professora Hanji com um sorriso perturbador — ele se importa taaaaaaanto com você — estranhamente ela fez uma voz de bêbada — queria saber o porquê. Será os olhos verdes e selvagens que você tem? Ou essa retaguarda maravilhosa? 

— H-hanji… — disse Eren vermelho até às orelhas. 

— Bem, quero que sente agora pra minha aula e se acontecer algo, me avise. 

Eren foi para seu lugar sem jeito, sentindo como se suas pernas fossem de gelatina. Aquela professora era doida, doidinha. Mas, uma coisa o tirava das promessas de nunca mais trocar duas palavras com aquele ser intergaláctico. 

Levi já tinha sido um criminoso. Era por isso que ele não tinha dito seu sobrenome? Era um criminoso conhecido? Bem, poderia até entender o lado dele. Muita gente deve o julgar por uma coisa que ele já tinha sido, e não pelo que ele é agora. Se fosse isso, Eren teria que falar que nunca faria uma coisa dessas, já que nunca reduziu as suas impressões por pouca coisa.

E tudo que tinha visto no zelador até agora, era um homem gentil e legal, mais que gostava das suas coisas organizadas.

— Professora Hanji! — chamou Eren antes de a aula começar — você pode vir aqui por favor? — pediu e viu a professora levantar da sua mesa.

— O que foi, fofucho? 

Eren fez um gesto para a professora chegar mais perto, e posicionou a boca perto do ouvido da mesma, cochichando:

— Você pode me falar mais sobre o Levi? Ao final da aula… digo. — ao mesmo tempo que lhe bateu curiosidade, o arrependimento também veio, porque aquela louca não conseguia se comportar como uma pessoa normal.

— Kyaaaaaaaaa! — gritou ela dando pulinhos e balançando as mãos — meu querido, eu conto tudo, tudinho o que quiser! Mas antes, preciso das as minhas aulas. Você pode esperar meu bem? 

Eren assentiu sentindo ainda um pouco de arrependimento, porque aquele ataque histérico fez com a sala novamente voltasse a focar nele. 

— Agora quer ser amiguinho dos professores. — ouviu alguém sussurrar.

— Cara patético, mal tem amigos e quer se aproximar dos professores… — ouviu em outro canto. 

Hanji que já estava na sua cadeira quando deu um berro e arregalou olhos. Igualzinho a uma maníaca.

— Eu realmente espero que todos estejam com suas bundas nas cadeiras e virados para a lousa pra prestarem o máximo de atenção na minha aula. — disse ela e sorriu.

a maioria dos alunos engoliram em seco.

Depois da aula, Hanji foi fiel às suas palavras, contando cada pormenor que ela própria conhecia da vida de Levi. Desde quando ele saiu das favelas até agora, que vivia como um zelador. Além de ter contado várias curiosidades sobre o baixinho. Como ele amava limpeza e como até a mãe sofria com isso, sobre ele gostar muito de chocolates amargos e ter um complexo bem grande com a sua altura. Basicamente Hanji lhe contou tudo que precisava fazer para se dar bem com aquele mini projeto de aura das trevas.

E por mais que quisesse ir falar com Levi para ver se sua sessão de treinamento tinha valido à pena, o sinal que indicava término do intervalo soou, deixando Eren com uma pontada de arrependimento, por não ter ido fazer jus ao carinho que Levi teve para com ele. Na cabeça do moreno, isso era como pisar na preocupação que Levi teve. Sabia que não tinha culpa, aquela doida tinha falado pelos quinze minutos do intervalo sem interrupções. 

Por isso, mesmo com os funcionários da escola berrando por todo pátio e mandando alunos folgados entrarem na sala, o moreno deu um jeito de escapar pelo portão da diretoria e ir para a casa de Levi, dizer o porquê de não ter aparecido. O que valeu uma bela surpresa ao ver que a porta estava trancada.

— Será que ele não está aqui? — perguntou para si, baixinho, enquanto colocava uma mão sobre o queixo. E se fosse pra falar a verdade, também não o tinha visto quando entrou pela diretoria - atrasado, como sempre. — Será que posso voltar outra hora? Não quero que ele pense que desprezei a ajuda dele… — murmurou levantando o rosto para porta, até que notou um pequeno interruptor ao lado da mesma. Olhou para a cima em busca de uma lâmpada, mas não havia nada. — Será que é campainha? — questionou-se — bem… não vou saber até ver.

E assim Eren tocou o interruptor e escutou um barulho engraçado, parecia mais um alarme daqueles de segurança, do que uma campainha que fazia o clássico “ding-dong”.

Mesmo assim, com aquele barulho todo, Eren não teve resposta. Tocou mais uma vez, nada. Mais uma, e nada ainda. Outra vez, e nadinha!

— Já vai caralho! Porra, que inferno! — gritou Levi de dentro da casa e Eren já pensou em orar por todos os deuses existentes na face da terra. 

— Meu deus ele vai me matar! — falou enquanto dava dois passos para trás.

A porta foi aberta com brusquidão. 

— Tá pegando fogo em algum lugar pra esse desespero todo? — falou alto. — que foi moleque? Perdeu a língua? 

Eren estava estático, completamente estático. O que poderia dizer daquela visão? 

— Se você atrapalhou meu banho pra ficar me olhando com essa cara de virgem, pode esperar que você vai voltar pra casa com algumas costelas fora do lugar. — ralhou Levi. 

Levi levava somente uma toalha na cintura e o resto do corpo estava nu, molhado e ainda com um pouco de sabão escorrendo…

"Por um tanquinho deliciosos… " — pensou Eren. — "Mas que porra!"

Eren não conseguia tirar os olhos e sentia sua bochecha esquentar cada vez mais, até que ouviu Levi aclarar a garganta. Seus olhos passaram para o rosto do baixinho, que tinha alguns fios de cabelos molhados.

— Se deliciando com a vista, bebê? — perguntou com meio sorriso.


	3. Matando Aula (E Serviço)

— Eu… ah… — Eren gaguejou sentindo seu rosto cada vez mais quente, se é que era possível. 

— Estou brincando… — disse Levi com um sorrisinho amarelo — é claro que não está…

— Ah, não. Não estou. — respondeu o moreno, confirmando mais para si, do que para o zelador que ainda tinha os olhos divertidos sobre o rosto corado de Eren.

— Vem, entra. Antes que eu tenha que socorrer um pirralho com síncope. — retrucou e virou as costas entrando na pequena residência.

Eren observou a costa bem definida do zelador, tinha que admitir que era muito… apresentável, para um zelador que vivia de limpar a escola e também, no mínimo, curioso. Ele fazia academia? Bem, poderia ser, já que no período noturno não tinha aulas e sempre via que Levi fazia a limpeza durante o dia, ou quem sabe, mais cedo do que a escola costuma abrir. 

Não era difícil ter essa rotina, tendo em conta que academia não era tão caro, mas será que podia perguntar-lhe isso sem soar estranho? No mínimo daria risada e falaria coisa sobre sua virgindade de novo. 

"Se você atrapalhou meu banho para ficar me olhando com essa cara de virgem…" a frase dita há uns minutos soou pela sua cabeça novamente. 

"Claro que eu iria ficar assustado com aquilo, como eu ia imaginar que ele ia aparecer completamente nu na minha frente? Quer dizer, não estava nu, estava com a toalha na cintura, mas mesmo assim… tenho a certeza que não tinha nada por baixo…" — Eren ficava cada vez mais perdidos no seus pensamentos a ponto de não perceber que Levi voltava à porta para olhá-lo novamente. Mas dessa vez, atentou-se a olhar cada pormenor que aquele rapaz estranho tinha. 

Suas bochechas ainda estavam coradas, e ele olhava para o chão fixamente e às vezes deixava algum murmurou sair pela boca, e tão mudo, que nem mesmo com leitura de lábios, conseguia entender o que Eren supostamente estava dizendo.

Levi aclarou a garganta, assustando o aluno novamente.

— Eu posso ter certeza de que não estou começando uma amizade com suposto psicopata, que ficava murmurando seus planos malignos sozinho? — Levi falou e sorriu divertindo com o segundo constrangimento do dia. — calma, só estou enchendo o saco. Não vai entrar? Aliás, o que fez você vir aqui agora? O intervalo acabou sabia? Era pra estar em aulas — apontou — em aulas. — decidiu frisar.

— Eu sei… é que… — depois de tudo aquilo será que poderia contar a verdade? Que não queria que Levi se sentisse chateado? 

"É claro que não… lógico que não posso. Nem tenho tanta intimidade pra falar que não queria que ele ficasse triste. E pelo visto, pelo jeito que estava sossegado tomando banho, talvez ele nem tivesse lembrado o nosso combinado." — pensou Eren se debatendo em um conflito interno. 

— Se vai começar com um segundo monólogo me avisa, que eu pego uma cadeira e sento-me para esperar. — disse o zelador — sério, quero que pare com isso. É bizarro. 

— Ah, desculpa. É que é complicado. — respondeu desviando o olhar. Afinal, aquela estrutura corporal ainda estava na sua frente. 

— Complicado exatamente porque? — perguntou.

Eren respirou fundo, fechou os olhos com força e respondeu. Decidiu que não ganharia nada escondendo alguma coisa de Levi, que aliás, conseguia ler sua expressão facilmente.

— Achei que iria ficar chateado comigo por não ter vindo quando o senhor foi completamente amável comigo. Mas a culpa não foi minha foi da professora Hanji que ficou falando as coisas para mim e comeu o meu tempo do intervalo. — Eren disparou a falar de uma vez. 

E algo naquela frase deixou o Levi sem silêncio.

— Estava com vergonha de falar isso pra mim? — disse depois de examinar o garoto — É por isso que estava que nem um doido e de olhos arregalados para o chão? — perguntou.

— Ah… eu sabia que o senhor ia achar estranho.

— Primeiro, para de me chamar se senhor. E segundo, porque raios eu ia achar isso estranho? Bem, não é que eu me sinta confortável com um pirralho tendo uma síncope na porta da minha casa, mas eu entendo onde quer chegar. — disse e olhou para Eren — ainda quer entrar? 

— Você não estava brigando comigo agora a pouco dizendo que eu deveria estar em aulas? — perguntou Eren confuso.

— Sim, mas além de achar importante que você esteja em aulas, também acho importante que me diga o porquê de ter ido perguntar à quatro-olhos sobre a minha vida. — retrucou e viu Eren voltar a ficar um pimentão. — acertei, não é?

Eren recebeu aquela afirmação como uma choque:

— Como é que sabia? — perguntou.

— Um palpite. Ninguém em sã consciência fala com aquela doida se não tiver um assunto muito importante. — começou — além de que, ontem ela veio com assunto muito estranho, então no mínimo, achei que ela falaria alguma asneira para você. — Levi fitou Eren — e então, que merdas ela disse?

— Eu acho que quero entrar e beber um copo d’água. — murmurou Eren, fazendo Levi soltar uma risada.

“Ele não negou a parte que falei que eu sou um assunto importante” — pensou 

— Ah, agora que eu lembrei… — Levi começou a falar quando chegou perto do armário — estou sem roupas… — e assim ele desapareceu pelo corredor da cozinha.

— Só pode estar de brincadeira…— murmurou o moreno.

Depois de um tempo Levi voltou uma camisa preta e calça tactel cinza com duas listras brancas nas laterais de cada perna. A blusa era sem estampa, mas modelava perfeitamente os ombros fortes que o zelador tinha. E quando mal chegou na cozinha, Levi perguntou em pormenores o que a professora de biologia tinha falado ao Eren, e este, não teve como escapar da aura maligna que nasceu em volta de Levi quando ele mencionou que Hanji falara da sua antiga vida de crime.

— Tch, aquela linguaruda! — reclamou, fazendo Eren se sentir culpado por ter feito Hanji dizer mais sobre a vida de Levi. — sabia que devia ter cuidado ao entrar naquela sala ontem… — murmurou desviando o olhar de Eren.

Queria fazer algo pelo moreno de olhos verdes, mas também não queria que ele à dentro de tudo que fazia. 

Eren observou o baixinho que estava sentado no sofá ao seu lado confortavelmente enquanto segurava o controle da televisão e escolhia qualquer canal que parecesse interessante.

— Tem alguma problema nisso? — perguntou Eren vendo o desconforto do homem que não o olhava mais nos olhos. — digo, a Hanji… ou melhor, o problema é que eu saiba?

Viu Levi desviar mais ainda o olhar.

— Não entendo, foi você que quis me ajudar e está fazendo o que nem o diretor quis fazer. Tá me ajudando… porque seria ruim eu saber que… que se importa comigo? — perguntou Eren, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem. Algo na sua cabeça desligou a vergonha de antes. 

— Não sou fã de que me vejam mais vulnerável. — decidiu ser sincero — apenas o Erwin me viu uma vez e eu não quero que aconteça de novo. — disse. — e sobre a minha vida de antes, espero que não te assuste. Não é como se eu fosse um assassino. — murmurou com pesar na voz. 

— E porque me assustaria? Você não mostrou mais que gentileza comigo, mesmo sendo… — Eren ponderou pra falar — mesmo sendo um pouco rude com qualquer coisa. — Eren recebeu um olhar das trevas — então, oras, é sinal de que mudou, não é? Mesmo não sabendo as suas justificativas, sei que não fazia por mal, já que assim que teve oportunidade de largar, você largou. 

— Mas mesmo assim, metade dessa escola também me julga sem conhecer, seria meio óbvio você também ser assim…

— Então foi por isso que quis me ajudar? Porque você se viu em mim, não é? — disse Eren com um sorriso pequeno, agora entendia todas as razões.

Levi se viu no lugar do moreno. De uma forma ou de outra, eles passaram pelas mesmas coisas. 

— Não se preocupa, não sou tosco. Não posso julgar uma pessoa pelo seu passado, por aquilo que você foi e na verdade, eu não posso te julgar por nada. Ainda que eu sinta que te julgar pelo que você é agora, seja a mesma coisa que ver uma pessoa gentil e um pouco enfezada à minha frente. — disse Eren, pegando Levi de surpresa, que sentiu suas próprias bochechas esquentarem. Algo que era mais comum no moreno de olhos verdes.

— Ah… — foi a única coisa que saiu dos lábios do zelador que ficou extremamente constrangido com a compreensão de Eren. — obrigado. — a palavra saiu depois de algum silêncio, fazendo com que Eren desse um sorriso genuíno para Levi que sentiu um frio na barriga ao ver um sorriso tão sincero. 

Algo que custava entrar na cabeça do zelador. Custava entrar que aparecesse uma pessoa tão sincera e genuína, na vida de alguém que já foi visto como alvo da polícia. 

Eren, de certo modo, também estava constrangido pelo dito de antes, mas acima disso, também estava feliz por ver que pôde ter feito algo para o zelador, que desde um dia atrás, estava lhe ajudando. Ou melhor, desde que entrou, este tinha ideia de ajudar. 

O silêncio que instalou foi inevitável, não tinha mais palavras a ser dita e, como não era da natureza de Levi ficar naquela bolha de vergonha, logo ele se levantou e disse:

— Se era isso, não preocupe. Não vou ficar chateado se você não vier aqui, seria até bom que você fizesse amizade com outras pessoas. — disse enquanto ia para perto do balcão da cozinha, e agora que não estava absorto nos pensamentos, Eren notou alguns cadernos e um bolsinha de canetas em cima dele. — eu quis, acima de tudo, que você saísse da bolha depressiva que estava e não me importa muito como você vai fazer isso. Então, se quiser ir para aula agora, pode ir. — terminou de dizer, quando chegou ao outro lado do balcão, ficando de frente para o moreno, e este se sentou. 

— É que… — começou Eren — É o Nile que vai dar aulas agora, e meio que… — o moreno se perdeu nas palavras.

— Não se preocupe, também não gosto dele e sei o que quer dizer. — disse Levi olhando para o moreno que passa uma mão na nuca, envergonhado. — não quer levar xingos durante a aula toda por ter se atrasado, não é? — Levi suspirou — Só não vai se acostumando a matar aulas aqui, se não, complica um pouco para o meu lado. — falou Levi num tom cansado. 

— Obrigado… — murmurou em resposta, um pouco envergonhado. 

Um novo silêncio se instalou no cômodo, mas dessa vez, um silêncio confortável e Eren viu como Levi abria uma dos cadernos com delicadeza e abria a bolsinha de lápis.

— Está estudando? — perguntou alto e sem querer, na verdade era só um pensamento, mas como a vida tem dom de ferrar tudo, acabou saindo uma pergunta. 

Levi suspirou.

— Acho que não tem como esconder nada de você, já que provavelmente a doida vai contar tudo mesmo… — começou — estou estudando pra entrar como policial. De menor cargo, digo. 

— Sério? — logo Eren esqueceu a vergonha e se interessou pelo o que o zelador disse. — quando é a prova?

— Daqui duas semanas. — respondeu folheando o caderno.

— E vai cair o que? Aliás, o que você está estudando? — perguntou.

— Por enquanto estou estudando matemática e português básico, já que vai ter redação. Mas minha maior preocupação é a matemática. Tch, porque eu tinha que esquecer tudo que eu aprendi? — murmurou irritado 

Eren riu, mas logo respondeu:

— Se quiser alguma ajuda… — disse ele — não que eu seja um garoto prodígio, mas posso te ajudar em alguma coisa. 

— Hum… — Levi olhou para Eren, que tinha os olhos verdes fixo nele e com um olhar expectante — só se for mesmo pra ajudar… — disse — vem, pega o banquinho que está perto da pia e sente aqui. 

— Lógico que vou ajudar, acha que vou fazer o que? — respondeu Eren emburrado, mas obedecendo a ordem de pegar o banco que estava perto da pia. — aliás, se esse banco é de ficar no balcão, porque ele está perto da pia? — perguntou o moreno, inocentemente.

Levi pigarreou e não respondeu, deixando Eren num silêncio, onde só escutava ele se ajeitando perto do zelador. Mas mesmo assim, o moreno curioso se inclinou sobre Levi e perguntou novamente:

— Porque?

— Já viu a prateleira que tem acima da pia? — falou irritado — eu não alcanço. 

Eren quis segurar, tentou com todas as suas forças, mas a gargalhada soou, e soou bem alto do que esperava. E como recompensa, levou um tapa no ombro e um olhar enfezado. 

— Desculpa, mas é hilário! — disse Eren ainda tentando conter o riso e limpando a lágrima que saiu do canto dos olhos.

— Tch… — Levi desviou o olhar envergonhado . 

Depois do episódio, os dois estudaram pelo resto da manhã, e mesmo passando as duas aulas de Nile, Eren insistiu em ficar as duas últimas aulas também com ele, ajudando nas contas de probabilidade. 

Eren percebeu duas coisas ali, Levi era muito inteligente e perceptivo, apenas uma explicação e ele já levava o jeito pra fazer a conta. E além disso, apesar de ter um jeito introvertido de tratar as pessoas, Levi conversava mais do que Eren pensava e comia mais do que supostamente imaginava. Levantando duas vezes pra pegar as bolachas que a mãe fazia, e ganhando piadinhas por parte de Eren, que não resistiu em tirar sarro da cara de Levi por ele ter que subir em banquinhos para alcançar a parte mais alta do armário.

Kuchel em uma hora acabou entrando na casa e sorriu gentilmente para Eren, que estava quase colado à Levi, explicando como era feita a conta de probabilidade da Mega Sena, usando o sorteio como exemplo de um dos exercícios.

Levi acabou xingando o povo que apostava de burros, e isso deu motivo para mais risadas, também por parte da senhora de cabelos negros. 

No fim das contas, quando bateu o último sinal para as aulas se encerrarem, Eren pegou na mochila e se despediu, mas isso, antes de tomar a decisão de deixar o seu número de telefone para o zelador, dizendo que era pra tirar dúvidas nos estudos, caso tivesse. 

Levi apenas assentiu, agradecido por toda ajuda e pela atenção que Eren teve com ele. E quando ele finalmente saiu e fechou a porta, a ficha caiu totalmente:

— Erwin vai me matar por eu não ter feito o serviço e ter dado atenção ao pirralho… — falou alto, a mãe deu risada e respondeu:

— Foi por uma boa causa.


	4. Último Serviço

Depois daquilo que julgou ser uma manhã divertida ao lado do zelador, Eren voltou para a casa contente por ter um segundo dia com sorrisos e não com olhares jocosos para ele. Certo, tinha tido um pouco disso, mas o resto da manhã compensou qualquer olhar maldoso que recebeu anteriormente.

Um pouco contente e até meio desesperado, Eren entrou em casa buscando conectar-se ao wifi mais rápido que podia, queria saber se Levi realmente mandaria a mensagem que prometeu. Nem sabia exatamente porque estava ansioso, mas queria que ele realmente enviasse alguma coisa. 

Só pelo que tinha conversado com o zelador antes de ajudá-lo com as contas, Eren percebeu que Levi por mais gentil ou boa intenção que tivesse, elogios ou demonstrações de carinho não eram bem da sua personalidade e por isso, talvez ele agradecesse mais abertamente por mensagens. 

Era nisso que queria se agarrar quando seu coração quase pulou para fora ao ver uma mensagem no whatsapp de um número desconhecido. Além do número desconhecido, havia mensagem de Armin – o seu melhor amigo –, de sua mãe e deu seu pai, ambos perguntando se já estava em casa.

Abriu a mensagem do número que ainda aparecia sem foto.

"Esqueci de te contar que meu sobrenome é Ackerman. Talvez isso mate a sua curiosidade, e também, serve como um pedido para que não entre mais em contato com a louca de óculos, para saber alguma coisa.

E obrigado por hoje, realmente precisava de ajuda, pirralho.

Não é que você é mais inteligente do que aparenta?

Jurava que podia ver orelhinhas de burro nascendo da sua cabeça."

— Filho da puta… — murmurou com um sorriso bobo no rosto. — você não tem jeito mesmo. 

"Foi o burro quem te ajudou, deveria receber apenas elogios" — respondeu Eren que logo em seguida foi até a agenda de contatos para salvar o número de Levi, tudo isso ainda com um sorriso estampado no rosto. 

Salvou como Zelador só para zoar um pouco, tirou um print e enviou à Levi, que agora aparecida a sua foto. 

Não teve como impedir seus lábios de formarem um sorriso ainda mais largo no rosto. Levi estava ao lado de sua mãe, em um abraço, enquanto dava um sorriso rasgado. 

O coração de Eren disparou no momento em que os pensamentos rondaram em "como ele é lindo sorrindo assim" e "o que eu daria pra ver mais sorrisos assim", no fim, quando percebeu, já estava há algum tempo olhando para a foto de Levi. 

Balançando a cabeça, notou que Levi havia respondido.

Ainda não fez por merecer. 

"Espero que você mude essa merda de nome, claro, se não quiser que a minha mãe pare de te dar bolachas." — Eren sorriu com a resposta, e logo tratou de retrucar.

"Acho que aguento umas semanas sem comer, mas você ainda vai continuar precisando da minha ajuda, não é?"

Não demorou muito pra chegar mais uma mensagem de Levi.

"Sempre estudei sem você, não é agora que vou depender de um pirralho!"

"Caralho! Não precisa ser grosso kkkkkkk ok, você me venceu. Mr. Ackerman está bom para você? Ou Cabo L combina mais?" — Eren brincou.

"Qualquer coisa, até um emoji, seria melhor do que zelador, me faz me sentir um velho." — respondeu.

Eren deu uma gargalhada, ainda parado no meio da sala.

"Você me chamando de pirralho também não ajuda pra você se sentir uma pessoa mais nova. "

"Eu não quero me sentir mais novo, mas também não preciso me sentir um vovô de cabelos brancos e que gosta de gatos. Espera, eu gosto de gatos." — respondeu Levi, que acabou por ficar o tempo todo online para ver as respostas imaturas do moreno. Não que as suas fossem as mais adequada para um adulto. 

"Gosta de gatos? Eu tenho uma gata filhote, se chama Mikasa. Apelido Mika. 

Mas não desconversa, sobre o seu nome… encontrei um perfeito e combina bem contigo. Quer saber qual? "

Eren estava provocando o zelador abertamente, sem medo ou receio. Porque, mais do que só alguns dias, foi o suficiente para ver que ele não era nada do que diziam os boatos. 

Após isso, apenas enviou um emoji cheio de corações e uma carinha levianamente fofa, algo que era o completo oposto ao zelador. Mas como ele tinha dito que poderia até ser um emoji…

"Espero que não fique bravo…" — enviou Eren, que gargalhou com a resposta que veio em forma de um xingamento bem comum.

Teria ficado mais tempo trocando mensagens com Levi, se a cara da mãe não tivesse aparecido repentinamente na tela do smartphone. 

— Com quem você tanto fala que fica online mas não me responde? — perguntou a mãe assim que a chamada foi atendida pelo filho. 

Depois da calorosa chamada (e digo calorosa porque não foi fácil explicar para a mãe que estava falando com o suposto zelador pedófilo – descrição da mãe), Eren voltou a falar mais asneiras com Levi, o que levou depois disso, três semanas em que o moreno não conseguia esconder o sorriso, cada vez que via uma mensagem fora do comum no celular.

Durante essas três semanas também teve encontros na casa do zelador, as coisas para ele na escola começou a melhorar, visto que encontrou dois amigos que não passavam de dois idiotas, mas que foram os primeiros, além de Levi, a dizer que nunca concordaram com o tratamento dos outros alunos, e que depois de verem o zelador tomar iniciativa, os dois também tiveram coragem de começar uma conversa, e também uma amizade.

Sasha uma garota de cabelos castanhos sempre num rabo de cavalo, e Connie um carequinha baixinho, eram estranhos e viviam de comida e piadas, mas eram gentis e estranhamente inteligentes. Não estudavam na mesma turma, por isso, era mais fácil vê-los juntos no intervalo.

Isso custou um pouco a ida do Eren à casa do zelador durante a parte da manhã, quando tinha aulas, mas falando com a mãe sobre a situação de Levi, esta deu permissão à ele para fosse no período da tarde ajudar o baixinho com todas as suas dúvidas. 

O que não deixou de gerar vários sorrisos por parte de Carla e de Grisha, que logo perceberam que havia algo a mais naquele interesse todo, e que não quiseram dizer nada a princípio, já que nem mesmo Eren havia percebido o que estava fazendo. E os pais de Eren, mesmo com as dúvidas no começo daquela estranha amizade, agradeceram mentalmente por Levi conseguir fazer Eren sorrir novamente. 

A amizade, e consequentemente outra coisa, cresceu entre os dois, e como ambos disseram há semanas atrás, pareciam que conheciam um ao outro há muito mais tempo do que imaginavam. Era fluído demais para que ambos tentassem impedir isso com as mãos. Como se fosse areia escorrendo pelos dedos. Não dava pra parar. 

Nem mesmo Levi, sendo o mais velho, quis impedir que algo dentro do peito crescesse. Tinha que dizer que não estava muito à vontade em falar ao Eren, também porque estava ocupado com todas as tarefas para pensar nisso, mas também, porque era levianamente tímido nessa área. Ainda mais, quando sabia que sentiria um frio na barriga ao dizer e receber mais um daqueles sorrisos de fazer seus olhos brilharem.

Eren não conseguia e nem queria esconder o quanto gostava na companhia do zelador, sempre tendo uma desculpa para ficar mais tempo ali. Às vezes, usava até mesmo a Kuchel como válvula de escape para quando Levi falava que já estava na sua hora de embora. Em algumas vezes, até desconfiava que a mãe de Levi, arranjava coisas impossíveis apenas para ajudar o moreno de olhos verdes. 

O que era bem engraçado, porque Kuchel também era pequena e todas as tarefas era pra alcançar lugares que ela não alcançava, e pela idade, também não era a melhor para subir em cadeiras ou bancos. 

Eren chegou a perguntar porque Levi não o fazia, mas Kuchel logo riu, descartando a ideia e dizendo Levi era tão baixo quanto ela.

A situação levou a risada dos dois até o teto, e também, uma aura raivosa de Levi. 

A interação dos dois também não passou despercebido pelo diretor e pela doida de óculos (professora Hanji), que acabaram por ter que chamar Levi para um conversa, que nesse exato momento, tentava ignorar ou até mesmo, não responder com palavras ríspidas.

— Sabe que você é um funcionário da escola, não sabe? — perguntou Erwin pela segunda vez. — Sei que Eren é maior de idade, e tudo pode não passar apenas de uma amizade, assim como diz… — ele continuou — mas ainda assim, é estranho. A escola toda está com boatos. 

— E? — Levi arqueou as sobrancelhas — qual o problema nisso? Você sabe que eu não ligo minimamente com isso. 

Erwin o observou em silêncio, o mesmo rosto sem expressão, olhos desinteressados. Quem olhasse poderia realmente acreditar naquela… hum, mentira. Mas Erwin conhecia Levi o suficiente pra saber que ele se debatia para poder mentir.

E sabia mais ainda que por mais que desse ordens, Levi iria desobedecer de qualquer maneira e iria continuar com aquela… amizade. Até então. 

Soltou um suspiro longo e fechou os olhos.

— Nunca pensei que você iria se apaixonar por um pirralho da escola. — disse por fim.

— O que? — perguntou Levi com olhos arregalados. — de onde tirou isso? 

Hanji que estava até agora um pouco calada, o que era bem estranho, deu uma risada histérica, enquanto se sentava em cima da mesa de Erwin.

— Educação ninguém te deu, não é? — falou Erwin olhando como a professora sentava em sua mesa sem um pingo de vergonha.

— Meu querido Levizinho, ninguém acredita nisso. Pode jurar por Deus, mas nem ele vai te ajudar. — disse — você está há dois anos aqui. Ninguém nunca te viu tão sorridente ou olhando para o celular que nem um trouxa, sorrindo também, vale mencionar.

— Obrigado pela preocupação, mas isso são por causa dos memes. Sabe, eu acho que aquele pirralho tem uma memória invejável no celular, para guardar um arsenal de memes como aqueles — desconversou olhando bem ao fundo dos olhos de Hanji, em um pedido mudo para que parasse de falar asneiras.

— Não precisa ficar acanhado, meu Levi…

— Meu Levi o teu ovo. Me chame apenas de Levi, não sou seu. — o zelador interrompeu mau humorado. 

— Uau! Erenzito é tão possessivo assim? — respondeu a professora com um sorriso.

— Escuta aqui, quatro-olhos de merda…!

— Ei ei ei! Eu tenho adultos aqui, ou duas crianças? — perguntou Erwin, que apesar de estar segurando o riso, teve que manter a pose firme. Afinal, era o diretor. — ninguém aqui está te condenando, baixinho. — Erwin recebeu um olhar homicida de Levi — apenas queremos ficar à dentro de tudo, porque querendo ou não, você é um funcionário meu.

— Você quer fofocar a minha vida isso sim. Acha que não estou desconfiado que andam apostando nas minhas costas? — retrucou Levi — o Eren anda me contando que você, sua professora de quinta, anda muito interessada na vida dele.

— Huuuum! já estão partilhando segredos! — disse Hanji e dessa vez Levi levantou da cadeira, com promessas de homicídios bem dolorosas.

Era no mínimo caricato ver três das pessoas mais respeitadas da escola naquele estado de baderna dentro da sala do diretor, em que o mesmo não se aguentou e riu abertamente, pegando os dois funcionários de surpresa. Acabou que Erwin contou que tudo aquilo era apenas uma aposta para saber se um dos dois acabaria por tirar o Levi daquele estado de seriedade que sempre estava, ou melhor, que estava até a chegada do moreno na sua vida. E o resultado? Hanji acabou ganhando a aposta e saiu feliz da vida com o dinheiro na mão, enquanto corria da vontade esmagadora do Levi, de matar aquela insana de uma vez só.

Não mais, a semana seguinte correu com um piscar de olhos e o dia da prova do zelador havia chegado, e Eren parecia estar mais nervoso do que o próprio Levi. Sentindo um frio no estômago cada vez que pensava na possibilidade dele errar alguma coisa, ou na pior das hipóteses, Eren ter ensinado algo errado para o baixinho.

Por outro lado sabia que não era difícil Levi se sair bem, em todas as sessões de estudos, viu mais perto que ninguém como ele era inteligente e perspicaz, além do que, Levi já havia passado na prova de aptidão física, tendo as maiores notas dos últimos três anos.

Não o iriam descartar por alguns erros. Era nisso que queria se agarrar, mas infelizmente a ansiedade estava a consumir até mesmo suas horas de sono, fazendo com que Eren várias vezes durante a madrugada enviasse uma mensagem para o zelador, que devia estar tendo um sono tranquilo.

"Não consigo dormir" — foi a primeira mensagem

"parece que eu quem vou fazer essa maldita prova, aff, odeio me sentir assim. Já tomei uns dois copos de chá, mas nem isso me ajuda dormir."

Passaram-se uns dez minutos.

"Será que vai estar muito difícil? eu realmente espero que você se dê bem… 

Juro que vou parar de encher o saco

mentira, não vou não

prefiro isso do que roer as minhas unhas e comer doce o resto da madrugada

posso orar um pai nosso pra ajudar?"

Nesse momento Eren saiu do chat de Levi e acabou indo para o chat de Armin, seu melhor amigo.

"Não consigo dormir." — começou ele.

"estou ansioso demais." — eram exatas três da manhã

"você não acha isso estranho… não sei, mas sei lá, eu ficar tão ansioso por uma coisa que nem é minha… qual a última vez que fiquei assim? na verdade não me lembro de ter ficado assim alguma vez…" — enviou mais uma. 

O moreno desligou o aparelho e ficou uns minutos olhando para o teto, e acabou sentindo o rosto quente. 

Poderia ser mesmo o que pensava? E se fosse? Como contaria, ou melhor… ele aceitaria? Era recíproco?

As perguntas rondaram a cabeça do moreno pelo resto da noite de sábado para domingo, no fim conseguiu dormir apenas algumas horas. Aquele dia iria para sua cidade natal rever os amigos e no meio de toda euforia, Armin viu o estado deplorável do moreno e o mesmo perguntou se era pela mesma causa das perguntas que o moreno lhe fez durante a madrugada. O que em partes gerou algumas piadinhas por parte de Jean, a quem recusava chamar de amigo, contudo, conversar com o amigo sobre aquilo que o corroía, trouxe alívio para várias das suas questões.

No fim do dia recebeu algumas mensagens do zelador dizendo que a prova tinha sido fácil e que não era pra se preocupar porque além de ter estudado muito, a sua maior motivação foi ver as pessoas certas preocupadas com ele, e ainda enviou um adendo dizendo que tinha tido um ótimo professor ao seu lado. O que gerou um sorriso gigante nos lábios de Eren, que se sentiu mais aliviado depois de ler essas palavras.

Não mais, depois de duas semanas esperando o resultado da prova, Eren nunca deixou de ir ver Levi durante os intervalos da escola, ou até mesmo por algum convite “repentino” de Kuchel para passar um ou outra tarde com eles. Na verdade achou até estranho que a própria mãe não tenha falado nada acerca de ir lá sem motivos. Com os estudos de

Levi acabados Eren não tinha mais motivos para ir à casa do zelador, mas por alguma razão, a mãe não proibiu.

Foi em um dia bem aleatório que recebeu mensagem de um número desconhecido dizendo que Levi havia passado no teste, mas que por algum motivo não quis contar ao moreno de imediato. No fim, acabou descobrindo que aquele número era de Hanji. Eren ainda insistiu um pouco para saber os motivos, mas nem mesmo a professora sabia.

O moreno havia ficado chateado com isso, não conseguia pensar em nada que desse motivos para que Levi fizesse tal coisa. Mas Hanji acabou o ajudando a dispersar esses pensamentos falando que poderia ser uma oportunidade de Eren o surpreender dando um presente de parabéns ao Levi.

— Acha que ele vai gostar? — Eren perguntou para Hanji que seguia ao seu lado no corredor. 

Eren estava na aula de Nile, a quem odiava com todas as forças, por isso pediu a ajuda da professora para que ela o tirasse da aula, a fim de entregar o presente. Pedido que foi tão bem aceito, que agora estavam os dois andando lado a lado. 

— Claro que vai gostar meu bem. Ele ama chocolate amargo, ainda mais caseiros e feitos por você. Agora vai lá. — disse a professora que parou de andar assim que chegou ao portão que dividia a casa de Levi da diretoria. 

Eren suspirou fundo e acenou positivamente para Hanji antes de abrir o portão com cuidado. Antes de tocar a campainha retirou com cuidado a caixinha bem embrulhada em um papel de presente azul. Olhou para a porta e tomou coragem.

Não seria apenas um presente que iria entregar, também aproveitaria pra contar sobre todos os pensamentos e sentimentos que tivera durante todas essas semana. Estava confiante de que apesar de qualquer resposta que recebesse, iria dar um sorriso e entregar o presente, porque além de um parabéns, também queria agradecer por tudo.

Foi quando levantou os dedos para tocar a campainha que acabou levando um susto ao ver Erwin abrir repentinamente a porta e dar um sorriso. 

— Bom dia, Eren. Como vai? — perguntou ele mantendo um sorriso.

— Vou bem… onde está o Levi? — perguntou

— Ah, está lá dentro… deve estar se divertindo com o novo celular que eu dei. Aliás, ele contou pra você que conseguiu passar na prova? A Kuchel está bem feliz… enfim, eu vou indo. Até mais. 

— Ah… até.

Eren sentia uma queimação no estômago e sentia algo embolar na sua garganta.

“Porque ele contou pra todos menos pra mim?” — era o que seu cérebro pensava em looping, enquanto estava parado em frente da porta. Sem pensar muito apertou o presente sem querer. 

— Ah, você está aí… — ouviu a voz de Levi. — não vai entrar? — perguntou inocentemente, e isso só fez com que o bolo na garganta de Eren aumentasse. — o que é isso na sua mão?

“Acho que fui idiota o suficiente por hoje”

— É um presente da Hanji, ela me deu fora de época então pensei em abrir aqui pra ver o que era. Não confio muito nela. — mentiu — mas acabei de lembrar que tenho aula com o Nile. Se me der licença… 

— Eren! eu preciso te fazer um… — começou Levi, mas foi interrompido.

— Pode me contar depois se for muito importante, agora eu preciso mesmo ir. Até mais. — disse e se virou para que Levi não visse seu rosto de decepção. 

— Era o Eren, filho? — perguntou Kuchel da cozinha

— Era, mas ele estava estranho… 

— Foi pelo convite? — perguntou

— Nem tive chance de fazer… acho que vou ter que fazer outro dia. — falou com pesar na voz — queria realmente falar com ele hoje.

— Eu sei… — respondeu Kuchel — mas pode falar com ele mais tarde. Está na hora de você fazer seu último serviço aqui.


	5. Aproveita a Noite Comigo, Eren.

"Pirralho, por que saiu daqui daquele jeito? Você estava estranho" — Eren viu a mensagem chegar pela tela inicial do celular, lendo pela barra de notificação.

Estava no caminho de casa, com o fone de ouvido tocando uma música melancólica ao fundo.

"Não adianta nada você não falar comigo. Não sou cartomante"

Eren ignorou mais uma vez.

"A quatro-olhos te falou alguma coisa? Se for porque não te contei sobre a prova… bem, não posso contar tudo ainda, mas ainda queria que fosse uma surpresa" — Eren parou no meio do caminho, dessa vez desbloqueando o aparelho.

“Por que não contou? É só isso que preciso saber.” — o moreno respondeu curioso pra saber qual seria a resposta de Levi.

Sabia que não podia cobrar nada do zelador. Sequer eram parentes ou algo a mais, mas ainda sim… deveria pelo menos ter uma consideração por todos os dias que Eren ficou até mais tarde o ajudando a estudar. Sabia também que não era seu mérito, e sim de Levi que se esforçou até o último para passar na prova, mas tinha que levar algum crédito por tê-lo ajudado. 

"Podemos conversar pessoalmente?" — a mensagem tirou-o dos seus pensamentos.

"Eu ainda preciso fazer meus últimos serviços aqui na escola. Preciso acertar isso e contar uma coisa que… acho que não vai gostar muito, mas ainda sim, preciso falar com você. Podemos?" — veio outra mensagem.

"O que eu não vou gostar muito?" — perguntou Eren.

"Se você vier, vai saber" 

— Isso não ajuda em porra nenhuma, Levi. — ralhou Eren em voz alta.

"Dia e hora." — enviou apenas

"Hoje a noite, te pego às sete. Pode ser?" — Levi perguntou.

"Pra mim tanto faz, contanto que você me explique isso direito, eu não ligo. Nem gosto de sair mesmo" — respondeu.

"O Eren anti-social ainda não sumiu? Achei que você tivesse saído dessa fase hahaha" — do outro lado do telefone, Levi levava um sorrisinho singelo nos lábios para tela do chat do moreno, pensando: "não tem como você ficar bravo comigo por muito tempo. Sei que está dando um sorrisinho."

— Eu não vou achar graça no que você está falando. — Disse Eren, já com um sorriso no rosto. 

"Te vejo às sete" — respondeu, pensando que se ficasse mais alguns minutos naquela troca de mensagens, poderia acabar realmente caindo nas graças do zelador, ou melhor, do policial.

"Estava dando um sorrisinho, não estava?" — enviou Levi — "Eu sei que estava"

"E sabe o que prova isso? Você está me ignorando. E não, não é porque está em casa fazendo alguma coisa. Você ainda nem chegou nela." — veio outra mensagem — "te vejo mais tarde, pirralho"

Eren balançou a cabeça, ainda em negação. Mas tinha que admitir que o policial estava completamente certo. Não conseguia ficar bravo. Magoado? Talvez um pouco. Mas bravo ou furioso, podia apostar que não.

Pelo menos era o que pensava, já que sabia que Levi teria uma boa explicação para tudo. Com as poucas semanas que conviveu com ele, pôde ter a certeza de que ele era uma pessoa séria e comprometida com tudo o que fazia. 

Quando chegou em casa, Mika logo veio se esfregando nas canelas do moreno e dentro da casa, as horas pareciam passar de forma que até uma lesma andaria mais rápido, tanta ansiedade que estava para ver e saber das explicações que Levi estaria disposto a dar para o moreno. 

Brincou com Mikasa, arrumou a casa, fez um bolo de milho verde, e até pensou em levar um pedaço para o zelador, mas levando em consideração a última experiência em levar comida para ele, acabou descartando a ideia. 

Quando chegou perto das cinco da tarde, Eren já estava escolhendo a roupa, sapato e até um relógio que ganhou da avó, mas nunca usou porque não gostava nem um pouco de um adorno do tipo, mas que podia calhar com o look. 

Look…,pensou ele com um sorriso. É sério que estou preocupado em arrumar um look pra sair com ele?

— Sair, isso seria um encontro? — se perguntou com um meio sorriso, mas que ainda levava algumas dúvidas na cabeça.

Olhou para o celular que estava carregando em cima do criado mudo, ao lado, a caixinha com os chocolates. 

"Que tipo de restaurante é? Devo ir bem apessoado?" — Eren não resistiu em perguntar, ou melhor, em puxar um assunto com zelador. Depois da conversa singela que tiveram depois da aula, não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra.

Não demorou muito tempo para que Levi respondesse, dizendo que era um pouco formal, mas não era pra se apegar muito nisso. 

— O que esse homem está aprontando, viu? — falou consigo mesmo enquanto olhava de volta no guarda roupa, pensando que teria que reformular a vestimenta de acordo com o que o anãozinho tinha falado.

— Vai sair? — a voz da mãe o tirou de toda aquela bolha de perguntas que vinha se acumulando.

— Ah… — as bochechas do moreno estavam um pouco coradas. — desculpa não te avisar. Vou sair com o Levi. — afirmou.  
Instintivamente a mãe sorriu. 

— Usando as camisas formais que eu eu te dei… — começou ela — você deve estar doente, você odeia camisas assim. 

— E como! Mas ele disse que o restaurante era um pouco formal, preciso ir de acordo. — disse pegando uma camisa preta e uma outra azul escuro. Virou-se para mãe. — qual eu uso? 

Carla olhou bem e analisou como se analisasse uma jóia muito cara, e por fim, sorriu.

— A azul. Tem aquela calça branca que você nunca usou na vida, também. — decidiu frisar, enquanto olhava em volta. — o relógio da vovó?! Meu deus, Eren, o que o Levi está fazendo com você? — Carla gargalhou, deixando Eren um pouco constrangido. — parece que vai sair algum namoro desse, hm… devo dizer… encontro? 

Eren ficou um pouco calado com as insinuações da mãe.

"Preciso te contar uma coisa que não gostar muito" — foi a primeira coisa que soou nos ouvidos, e se tivesse interpretando as coisas errado?

— Na verdade, eu acho que vai ser um pé na bunda. — afirmou ele, sentando na cama, amassando um pouco das roupas que já tinha tirado de dentro do armário. — ele me disse que precisa me contar algo. Algo que eu não vou gostar muito. — terminou enquanto pousava as duas camisas na cama ao seu lado.

A mãe olhou bem para o rosto do filho e tentou digerir a informação. 

— E tem mais… — ele apontou para o criado-mudo.

— Por que não entregou os chocolates? — perguntou a mãe um pouco surpresa.

— Quando eu cheguei hoje na escola, fui direto para a casa dele. O Erwin estava lá, dando um celular de presente pra ele. O diretor sabia que ele havia passado na prova, o Levi contou. Isso me fez voltar pra trás. Por que ele não contou pra mim? — perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para a mãe. Os olhos estavam um pouco lacrimejados.

— O que exatamente ele disse pra você? — Perguntou Carla desconfiando de algo. Ela poderia ser velha e não entender muito do mundo dos jovens de agora, mas era experiente no amor mais do que eles, com certeza.

Eren pegou o celular, desbloqueou e abriu a conversa com Levi. A mãe leu atentamente e quando chegou a mensagem falada pelo filho, sorriu.

— Ele queria fazer uma surpresa pra você, Eren. Você leu a mensagem com atenção? — questionou a mãe.

— Surpresa? Mas ele não falou nada disso. — argumentou Eren. 

— Você e essa sua cabeça oca…! — murmurou — leia direito, moleque! — ralhou.

"Mas ainda queria que fosse uma surpresa." - Eren, dessa vez, leu essa parte com atenção.

— Você precisa pensar direito nas coisas que faz, Eren. Estava colocando minhocas na cabeça atoa. — começou — se ele queria fazer surpresa, você é importante pra ele. Seja o que for que ele vai contar, tenho certeza que não é nada sobre vocês dois. — afirmou a mãe convicta, enquanto devolvia o celular do filho. 

— Você realmente acha? — perguntou ele. 

— Só indo pra descobrir. — sorriu. Eren levantou e separou a camisa azul.

— Certeza que aquela calça branca fica bonita? Eu acho ela tão… sei lá… branca. — reclamou ele.

— Você só usa roupas pretas, mude um pouco. E é um pouco óbvio você achar a calça branca, ela é branca, afinal. — rebateu Carla.

Eren sorriu com as palavras ríspidas da mãe, precisava disso, e com isso foi até ela e deu um abraço. 

— Obrigado. — disse, largando ela e se concentrando em arranjar a roupa perfeita — pode passar pra mim? — pediu com um sorriso sem graça. 

— Só se me der mais desses abraços. — disse. 

Quando finalmente deu um start no que precisava fazer, as horas passaram como um flash, tanto que Levi chegou e Eren ainda estava penteando o cabelo, numa discussão engraçada com ele mesmo.

— Como é difícil manter isso aqui arrumado, meu deus! — xingou. — Mãe! Ele está tocando a campainha! Atende pra mim, por favor. 

Carla revirou os olhos para o desespero do jovem, na sua opinião, mais do que exagerado. 

— Boa noite. — disse a Carla assim que abriu a porta da frente. — finalmente conheci o Levi que meu filho tanto fala. Prazer, Carla. — falou ela, estendendo a mão. 

— Ah… boa noite, Carla. — disse Levi um pouco sem graça. — o Eren…

— Ah, ele estava numa luta com o cabelo, mas já vai descer. Quer entrar e esperar ele? — perguntou cordialmente.

— Ele ainda está se arrumando? 

— Isso porque ele começou antes das cinco da tarde. — respondeu a mãe. Ambos deram risada. 

— Aceito entrar, então. — disse, os dois entraram. Carla por educação perguntou se ele queria algo, como água ou um café, mas Levi recusou, dizendo que iriam jantar. 

— Sente-se então, vou tentar apressar ele. Vi que veio de Uber, eles não costumam esperar muito. — disse ela.

— Ah, este é um amigo. Pedi pra ele que, caso o Eren ainda não estivesse arrumado, era pra esperar um pouco. — respondeu sentando-se no sofá marrom escuro da casa. 

— Fale pra ele entrar também, oras. Ele vai ficar lá sozinho? 

Levi chamou o amigo, um loiro dos olhos azuis bem claros, este tinha nome de Farlan. 

Quando entraram os três por fim, Carla gritou, um grito que era um tanto desnecessário. 

— Ele já vai descer. — disse ela com um sorriso e sumiu para dentro da casa.

— Quem não desceria com um grito desses? — murmurou Farlan e ambos começaram a rir. 

— Achei alguém com a garganta mais potente que a da minha mãe. — Levi respondeu. 

— Lembro de quando a gente era criança e ia para o campinho. — falou Farlan

— De lá a gente ouvia ela gritar da minha casa. — Os dois gargalharam.

Eren podia ouvir as risadas que vinham da sala, quem quer que estivesse com ele, era alguém que ele tinha muita intimidade. Mesmo ele demorou alguns dias pra arrancar alguma gargalhada de Levi. Mas quem quer que fosse, não iria estragar nada. Nada mais abalava o conselho da mãe, que enraizou nos seus pensamentos.

Eren desceu as escadas um pouco receoso, não sabia quem ia encontrar lá embaixo com Levi, também estava nervoso por uma questão: estava bem o suficiente pra fazer os olhos de Levi pararem? O perfume estava muito forte? Estava com hálito? 

— Não pensa besteira! — brigou consigo.

Ao chegar no pé da escada, seus olhos pousaram sobre Levi, que estava sentado de modo descontraído, com um pé sobre o joelho e um tanto disperso com o smartphone. Smartphone que Erwin deu, a mente de Eren decidiu frisar. 

Quando Levi notou a terceira presença dentro da sala, não pode conter o "wow" que rolou baixinho pelo seus lábios. 

— Oi… — Eren não sabia bem o que dizer, estava com vergonha, mas acima de tudo, estava encantado com a forma que Levi conseguiu ficar ainda mais lindo em roupas quase formais, ainda mais, com um penteado de cabelo diferente. Penteado para trás, somente com um ou dois fios caindo nos olhos. 

— Acho que estou sobrando. — Farlan falou baixinho. — Vai lá, Romeu. Te espero no carro. — o loiro deu uma cotovelada na lateral do corpo de Levi. Isso o despertou dos pensamentos, pouco (ou nada) puros que passavam pela sua cabeça. 

Enquanto o loiro saia pela porta, o futuro policial levantou. 

— Você está bonito. — afirmou Levi, sabendo que seria a única coisa coerente e decente que falaria. 

As bochechas de Eren esquentaram, e como sempre foi a alguém que fala tudo que vem a cabeça:

— Você também! — falou sem jeito — Ah… é… obrigado. 

Um silêncio se instalou no cômodo, não era desconfortável, mas também não era todo confortável.O silêncio era apenas cortado por uma troca de olhares singela entre os dois. 

— Quem era? — Eren decidiu puxar algum assunto. 

— Quem era quem? — perguntou Levi, tentando ignorar o quanto os lábios de Eren pareciam convidativos com os movimentos de fala.

— Aquele loiro. Quem era? — "sei que pareço ciumento, na verdade, por que eu seria ciumento?"

— Ah, Farlan? Ele é um amigo de infância, cresceu comigo na favela. Me veio fazer um serviço de Uber, não tenho carro. — o mais baixo deu um risadinha.

— Ah… que legal vocês ainda manterem contato. — Eren desviou o assunto.

— Pois é… então, é melhor nós irmos, não? — questionou Levi — não quero perder a reserva. 

— Reserva? Esse restaurante é tão formal assim pra se fazer uma reserva? — Levi nada respondeu, apenas estendeu a mão.

— Não se preocupa com isso, pirralho. — começou — apenas vamos, pode ser?

Eren concordou, mas ainda desconfiado. Qualquer que seja a notícia, ela era importante demais. Importante o suficiente para ser contada em um restaurante de luxo (ou quase).

Os dois sentaram no banco do passageiro, o loiro arrancou um carro com um sorrisinho, que Levi fez questão de ignorar o trajeto inteiro. Eren por outro lado não foi muito diferente, Ignorou o sorrisinho do loiro que não guardou o nome, mas teve a mente atormentada pelo silêncio do carro. Queria falar com Levi, mas o maníaco ainda estava no carro e não queria de maneira nenhuma falar algo dos dois à frente daquele ser estranho.

Quando o carro estacionou, Eren quis dar um chilique, mas Levi prevendo uma chuva inteira de perguntas, apenas agarrou a mão do moreno e saiu do carro.

— Levi, esse restaurante são os olhos da cara. Eu juro que não ligo em ir em outro lugar ou até mesmo comer um miojo em casa. — Eren falou e de repente o antigo zelador parou e se virou para o moreno.

— Larga de ser assim, se eu te trouxe é porque eu posso, Eren. Confia em mim, sei que está chateado com que eu fiz, mas eu vou explicar. Então, por favor, pode ter um pouco de calma e aproveitar a noite? — Ele falou calmamente. — aproveita essa noite comigo, Eren. 

Eren pela primeira vez viu apenas sinceridade, não viu um rosto com deboche ou o sorrisinhos que sempre via e também não via arrependimento no que tinha feito com o Eren. Era puramente para confiar. 

— Tudo bem, me desculpa. — falou Eren abaixando a cabeça pra subir subitamente. — Mas que fique claro que vou pagar metade da conta. Tudo bem?

— Você não muda uma grama. Tudo bem, cavalheiro. — brincou Levi. 

A mesa de escolha de Levi era bem reservada, na verdade, uma das mais escondidas. Não que Levi quisesse esconder alguma coisa, mas num mundo onde o preconceito reina, ter uma privacidade é ótimo. E foi por isso que escolheu uma mesa no canto inferior do restaurante, logo depois de uma parede falsa feita de madeira e com uma decoração verde em folhas naturais. 

Escolheram o prato de ambos, depois de alguma reclamação do Eren, que novamente disse que preferia ir comer em outro lugar, mesmo com o pedido anterior de Levi. 

— Antes de chegar o pedido, eu quero conversar com você. — A fala de Levi deixou o moreno um pouco apreensivo, parecia quando o pai falava de algo que o Eren aprontou. — peço desculpas por não ter contado primeiro a você, mas quero que entenda o porquê. Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa, você foi a pessoa que mais me ajudou. Tudo bem, o Erwin conseguiu uma oportunidade, mas se não fosse por você, eu não teria passado. — Começou ele — então, eu queria que fosse um tanto especial. 

— Minha mãe falou sobre isso, ela disse que não era pra pensar nada de errado. Desculpa ter pensando que você não tinha ligado pra mim. — confessou Eren, realmente se sentindo mau por ter enfiado tanta minhoca na cabeça. — acho que tudo piorou depois que eu vi o presente do Erwin… — comentou.

— O Erwin falou com você? 

— Quando eu entrei no corredor de fora da sua casa, ele estava saindo e me disse que havia dado um celular de presente. Eu… eu me senti inferior a ele, porque… — será que deveria falar dos chocolates e que havia passado quase uma noite em claro preparando eles? 

— Por que? — perguntou Levi.

— Chocolates. — sussurrou o moreno.

— Hein?

— Eu havia feito chocolates. Caseiros e amargos, como você gosta. A Hanji me disse sobre a prova e disse que eu poderia fazer uma surpresa pra você, dar como um parabéns. Mas quando eu cheguei na sua casa…

— O Erwin estava lá com o celular. — Completou Levi. — primeiramente eu vou matar a quatro-olhos por ter aberto aquela boca grande, e segundo, não quero que sinta mal. Sabe o que Erwin falou depois de me entregar o celular? "Agora você pode falar direito com o seu…" — Levi parou sentindo as bochechas quentes e teve a necessidade de desviar os seus olhos dos do Eren.

O moreno particularmente achava uma graça quando Levi ficava vermelho, mas dessa vez a curiosidade o fez esquecer de admirar o quão bonito ele ficava.

— Com o seu? O que Levi… — os batimentos de Eren estavam passando a faixa normal, ele sentia a palpitação mexer a camisa de linho azul.

Levi respirou fundo e tomou coragem de voltar a olhar nos olhos de Eren e disse:

— Com seu amor. — a última palavra saiu quase como um sussurro, mas foi o suficiente para fazer Eren escutar e ter as bochechas em cores rubras e o peito acelerar mais ainda. — Eren… 

— Levi… 

Uma das mãos de Levi que estava em cima da mesa, instintivamente tocou na mão de Eren, e aquele foi o toque suficiente para fazer o corpo de ambos arrepiarem. 

— Eren, eu… 

— Os pedidos, senhores. — o garçom de repente apareceu com a típica mesinha de rodinhas, e isso fez com que os dois se assustassem e largassem as mãos. 

— Ah… obrigado. — respondeu Eren sem saber como agir. 

Os pratos foram colocados, os talheres e as toalhinhas. Tudo isso em meio ao silêncio desconfortável entre o garçom, Eren e Levi. "Sempre demoram séculos para entregarem a comida, e agora esse palhaço interrompe. Ótimo vida, ótimo" — Levi resmungava internamente.

Quando o garçom saiu, Eren não evitou em olhar nos olhos de Levi e dar um sorriso. Era visível que ele estava nervoso."Será que nunca namorou antes?" — se perguntava Levi — "senão, isso vai ser difícil"

— Eu gosto de você. — Levi decidiu ser direto, isso fez Eren se engasgar com um pedaço de bacon da sua massa. — direto, eu sei. Mas se eu não fizer isso, vou perder a coragem.

Se Eren fosse a um médico e pedisse para ler os seus batimentos, com toda certeza a máquina ou aparelho iria dar erro, tanto que o coração pulava dentro do peito. E a face de Levi não ajudava em nada, era tranquila, mas eventualmente era a única coisa que passava alguma passividade. Mesmo com os talheres nas mãos, Eren podia ver como elas estavam escorregadias pelo suor, mas se era pra colocar a sinceridade em pratos limpos… 

— É recíproco. — falou o moreno colocando os talheres na mesa. — é recíproco, Levi. 

— Meu deus, a gente não leva o menor jeito pra isso. — falou Levi com uma fala anasalada pelo riso, que Eren também acompanhou.

— Obrigado, por tudo isso. — Eren falou — Mas algo ainda me preocupa.

— Ah… sobre hoje a tarde… olha, não é uma notícia ruim, mas pra nossa situação… — começou.

— Mas nossa situação ainda não está resolvida… — argumentou Eren.

— Exatamente por isso. — afirmou Levi. — Eren, eu vou passar três meses fora daqui, é por isso que queria deixar tudo certo contigo, por isso o restaurante e tudo isso. Eu queria deixar claro que… — a voz se perdeu um pouco — claro que eu gosto e quero namorar com você. — Levi tentou falar o mais calmo possível, mas isso não era da natureza dele, não dava pra ficar calmo. 

Eren olhou surpreso, pelas duas coisas. Três meses? Como assim? O seu coração havia se apertado somente com a notícia. Três meses longe?

— Eren, eu preciso que responda. — Levi largou os talheres na mesa e segurou a mão de Eren, novamente. — por favor, antes que outro garçom apareça. Ambos riram.

— Eu quero Levi, mas… três meses? Por que? — perguntou aflito.

— Treinamento, apesar de ser bom no que faço, preciso ter certificados de que eu faço foi na base do treinamento e não no roubo. — falou ele diretamente. 

— Pra onde? — outra pergunta.

— Não muito longe, acho que uns oitenta quilômetros daqui. É uma base afastada da cidade. Por ser treinamento de tiro e coisas do tipo, não pode ser dentro de uma sociedade. — falou Levi. 

— Você nem sabe o nome do lugar… Levi. — respondeu Eren com a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios.

— Eu não tenho culpa se fiquei aflito quando li o contrato de treinamento. Além de você, estou deixando a minha mãe também. — rebateu. 

Eren abaixou a cabeça um tanto pensativo. 

— Três meses e depois disso, você fica, não é? — Perguntou Eren.

Eren nunca foi carente e não tinha experiência nenhuma em namoros, na verdade, se fosse colocar na ponta do lápis, Levi seria o seu primeiro namorado. Então não tinha muita noção do que era amor, paixão ou qualquer coisa. Mas a companhia do zelador na sua vida mudou muita coisa. Ele encontrou mais do que um cara que ele dava aulas, encontrou uma amizade verdadeira também. Namorando ou não, ele sentiria muita falta. 

— São só os três meses, depois eu passo a atuar aqui na cidade. Só posso sair pra fora do meu campo depois de um ano e meio. — disse Levi com olhos esperançosos. 

— Eu… — Eren sorriu — eu acho que aguento.

— Isso é um sim? — perguntou Levi com o coração na mão e Eren assentiu com um sorriso. 

O sorriso rasgado de orelha a orelha apareceu nos lábios de Levi, tamanha felicidade. Não sabiam muito bem como lidar com aquilo, era estranho para ambos, mas sabiam o que sentiam um pelo outro. 

Depois de terem acertado quase todas as coisas que precisavam, um vinho acabou chegando na mesa como um cortesia, que Eren não recusou nenhum pouco. 

O resto do jantar foi feito, agora, numa calmaria, sorrisos e olhares que mostravam que estavam apaixonados. A atmosfera ficou leve e quando saíram a primeira coisa que Levi fez, foi arrastar Eren para um beco mais escuro ao lado do restaurante. 

— O que você tá fazendo, Levi? — perguntou Eren olhando para os lados.

— Uma coisa que tive vontade de fazer desde a hora que vi você na sua casa. — Levi falou e antes que pudesse ouvir uma resposta, empurrou Eren para a parede mais próxima e o atacou nos lábios.

A intenção era ser um beijo calmo, que mostrasse que tudo o que sentiu durante as semanas que esteve na companhia do moreno. Mas como imaginou durante as semanas, o beijo foi caloroso e bem receptivo pelo moreno.

— hum…! — Eren gemeu baixinho, gemido que provocou alguns arrepios na nuca do Levi que agora levava a mão para a cintura do moreno, apertando com força.   
Eren sorriu em meio ao beijo. 

— Sempre… — tentou falar e Levi deu distância para ambos respirarem. — sempre pensei em você como alguém quente, vejo que é verdade. 

— Qual é! Você não é assim. Foi o vinho? — Levi sorriu. — Você estava vermelho de vergonha até uns trinta minutos atrás. 

— Antes eu tinha dúvidas, agora eu não tenho mais. — Eren respondeu e ganhou um selinho por isso. 

— Podemos terminar em algum lugar se quiser. 

— Algum lugar? 

— Na sua casa dá? — perguntou Levi.

— Definitivamente não.

— Nem na minha. Dona Kuchel brigaria comigo. — respondeu o policial e os dois riram.

— Motel? — perguntou Eren com um sorriso tímido. — Farlan vai nos levar? 

— Com toda certeza, não. Estou pouco afim de ouvir piadinhas o resto da minha vida. — falou Levi. — Vamos pegar qualquer táxi que esteja na rua. 

Levi que estava com as mãos na cintura do moreno até agora, soltou e entrelaçou a mão de ambos, começando a os guiar para fora do beco. 

— Levi, espera. — Eren puxou a mão de Levi e instintivamente levou a outra para a face o ex-zelador e começou um beijo calmo, o que ambos queriam que fosse o primeiro.

A boca de Levi era quente e macia. Parecia conhecer todos os cantos que dariam prazer ao moreno. A face de Eren ainda estava corada por ter tomado uma atitude assim, mas precisava. Depois daquele dia, talvez não se vissem durante os próximos três meses. — vamos?


	6. Um Amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olha o lemon!!!

O coração de Eren estava a mil, mesmo que ainda estivessem a oito quilômetros do destino que Levi e ele concordaram. 

"Onde eu estava com cabeça de concordar? Espera, eu não concordei, eu sugeri isso." — o moreno pensava um pouco apreensivo sobre o que viria de dentro daquele quarto de motel que estariam hospedados em poucos minutos.

A motorista, olhava pelo retrovisor curiosa sobre o que dois homens estariam indo fazer num motel. "Ora, o que mais se faz em um motel?" — pensava Eren, deslizando sua mão suavemente para entrelaçar na mãos de Levi. Haviam desfeito o contato quando entraram no táxi, mas levando em conta que a motorista de olhos castanhos estava os levando para o Motel, não tinha muito o que fazer sobre o assunto. 

Levi o olhou com um sorriso no rosto, e apertou a mão de Eren.

— Posso ser sincero? — falou Eren num sussurro, se inclinando um pouco para chegar mais perto da orelha de Levi. — estou completamente nervoso. Na hora que sugeriu, não parecia tão… na verdade eu… 

Levi apertou mais ainda a mão de Eren, o olhou nos olhos e disse: 

— Confia em mim? 

Eren assentiu. Claro que confiava em Levi.

— Então, não se preocupe. Não tenho muitas experiências, como deve passar nessa sua cabecinha. Mas tenho o suficiente pra saber o que fazer. — disse ele — então, confia. Se der algo errado, não vamos morrer. 

— Mas ninguém tá falando morte, Levi. — Murmurou Eren. — Espera, alguém já morreu fazendo sexo? — Eren falou um pouco alto demais, o que custou uma risada estridente pela motorista de cabelos castanhos. 

O moreno sentiu suas maçãs esquentarem de uma maneira considerável, Levi desviou o olhar para a janela e a taxista retirou uma das mãos do volante para limpar os olhos.

— Aiai, vocês fazem um casal bonito. — disse ela, depois de recuperar o fôlego. — não fica constrangido, gatinho. Isso não é estranho pra mim. — terminou. 

Eren desviou o olhar da janela para a taxista, e olhou-a nos olhos dela pelo retrovisor, de lá, pode ver ela deixando uma piscadinha para o moreno. 

— Ah, agradeço a compreensão. — falou Eren, desviando o olhar novamente para a janela, vendo as luzes da cidade passarem rápidas aos seus olhos.

— Primeira vez? — perguntou ela distraído.

— Sim.

— Não.

Eren e Levi responderam juntos. 

— Estava perguntando do motel. Mas parece ser um pouco mais complicado. — falou ela com um sorrisinho. — bom, não vou mais encher o saco. Chegamos. 

O táxi na cor típica amarela estacionou em frente ao um motel de cor rosa, todinho rosa. Estilo casa da Barbie.

— Ah, obrigado. — agradeceu o moreno sem querer olhar mais para trás depois de sair do carro.

Levi acabou pagando a corrida, coisa que até estranhou Eren não dar um chilique para dividir ela na metade. Porém, sorria divertido pela vergonha do mais novo, ao mesmo tempo que se sentia quase naquele estado, podia notar que aquele ar todo de virgem só o fazia sentir o tesão, o que tirava todo o seu receio. Era como sujar algo inocente.

Não podia dizer com todas as letras que estava seguro com tudo que ia fazer, mas saber que ia ser o primeiro a tirar toda a sua inocência, fazia o seu peito ferver por dentro. 

Mordeu os lábios instintivamente. Tinha que se conter um pouco, não o poderia assustar com que gostava de fazer, sabia que era um tanto sádico na cama. Experimentou várias vezes essas práticas quando novo, com uma antiga namorada. Mas um homem era diferente de uma mulher, apenas o fato de não haver uma lubrificação, já era um tanto doloroso.

— Levi, o táxi já foi embora. — disse o moreno com as bochechas vermelhas, o tinha visto morder os lábios provocativamente. Estava quase, quase mesmo, achando a ideia um pouco precipitada. Mas ao ver as promessas que Levi lhe fazia apenas com olhar, desistiu de temer. — vamos?

Entraram de mãos dadas, e no check-in a recepcionista, que tinha o nome de Nicole no crachá, olhou para os dois com olhos brilhantes, como se tivesse vendo um pedaço de diamante na na frente dos seus olhos. Era cômico e ao mesmo tempo, constrangedor.

E assustador também. 

— Os únicos quartos disponíveis são os da cobertura. Temos dois no décimo andar. — falou ela usando os dedos rapidamente no teclado do computador. 

— Cobertura, por favor. — Levi pediu. 

— Aceita os coquetéis como acompanhamento? Petiscos? — ela olhou para Levi. — o vinho é ótimo. 

— Só o vinho, por favor. 

— Quer ficar bêbado? — disse o moreno, baixinho. 

— Vai me agradecer depois. — murmurou dando um sorrisinho. 

— Lubrificante? — fez a última pergunta. 

— Ah, sim. Por favor. — respondeu o baixinho dando mais um sorriso divertido para o rosto de vergonha que Eren fez ao ouvir a pergunta. . 

— Preservativos são dados gratuidade, divirtam-se. — ela deu sorriso, após entregar a chave que tinha o número vinte e três bem detalhado em cor ouro. 

— Pretendo. 

Quando passaram pelo hall de entrada, um novo nervosismo tomou conta de Eren. É, eles iriam transar.

Literalmente botar pra quebrar, ou melhor, pra foder. 

Os corredores eram decorados no marfim maciço, as portas todas brancas e no fim de um pequeno corredor, estavam dois elevadores de portas douradas. 

A mão de Eren, instintivamente, apertou a mão de Levi assim que o elevador abriu. 

Ele podia sentir a tensão no ar, e em como Levi andava. Como se ele se segurasse ao máximo para não apressar as coisas. 

Mas era inevitável não querer e não desejar. Foram semanas reparando no traço masculino de Levi, reparando as suas pequenas manias. Como apertava a ponte do nariz quando não entendia um assunto, ou como lambia os lábios para algum problema mais difícil. 

Foram essas e mais coisas que o fizeram se apaixonar e ainda mais, criar coragem para estar prestes a perder a virgindade. 

Levi havia dito que já tivera experiência antes, então sabia que podia confiar, entretanto, o que não podia confiar era nas suas próprias habilidades. 

Se é que tinha alguma.

O barulho da porta do elevador se fechando, o trouxe parcialmente para a realidade. O que o fez realmente acordar foi a respiração de Levi perto da sua boca, enquanto se via sendo empurrado lentamente por Levi, até o espelho do elevador. 

As mãos firmes do policial estavam em sua cintura e um meio sorriso nos lábios finos de Levi, foi o suficiente para se ver ofegante. 

— Prometo ir com calma, tudo bem? — Levi começou a falar, enquanto dava um leve carinho no rosto de Eren com seu próprio nariz, encostando de leve. — quero que me prometa que vai me pedir pra parar por qualquer coisa que eu faça e te deixe desconfortável, tudo bem? — perguntou, depositando um selinho tímido. 

Eren sorriu.

Não precisava se preocupar, aquelas palavras não eram de alguém idiota. Eram de alguém que gostava de si e acima do próprio prazer, prezava o conforto do outro. 

— Eu prometo. 

Essa foi a deixa para Levi aproximar o lábios e beijar lentamente. Subindo as mãos para o maxilar de Eren. 

Apenas os lábios se tocavam, em um carinho quase mudo, com alguns barulhinhos pequenos pelo meio. 

Aos poucos a cabeça de Eren repousou na parede do elevador e ele sentiu o corpo todo de Levi o prensar. 

Levi nunca foi de sentir tanto calor, na verdade, ele era bem friorento. Mas agora, ele sentia como se uma brasa, aos poucos, o envolvesse dentro daquele elevador. 

E com um pedido, que na visão do Eren foi um pedido tímido, Levi pediu passagem com a língua e, inconscientemente, os braços de Eren que até agora estavam sem saber o que fazer, rodearam o pescoço de Levi, trazendo-o ainda mais para perto. 

O beijo seguiu calmo, sem pressa alguma e isso fazia com que o moreno se sentisse tão seguro quanto estar em casa. 

Essa era a primeira das várias promessas que Levi o fez. 

Ele realmente iria com calma, ele realmente iria fazer tudo certo essa noite. 

Quando se separaram, ambos sorriram. 

Não tinha porque haver pressa, o motel cobrava por noite e não por horas. Teriam parte da noite e o resto da madrugada até amanhã. 

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram novamente, as paredes de marfim ficaram à vista de novo. 

Entrelaçaram as mãos e não demoraram muito pra achar o quarto numerado com o vinte e três. 

Abrindo a porta, Levi deu de cara com um típico quarto de motel. Cama redonda, espelho acima da cama, uma cômoda de estilo moderno com um recipiente cheio de gelo e uma garrafa de vinho dentro. 

A cama era decorada com lençóis vermelhos e em uma mesinha ao lado desta, havia um frasco que Levi sabia bem o que era. 

Havia uma porta para a sacada e do lado oposto uma porta branca, que deveria ser o banheiro. Na melhor das hipóteses, poderia ter uma banheira e se assim fosse, queria relaxar antes de todo o trabalho físico que teria pela frente. 

Não evitou sorrir quando olhou para Eren, um pouquinho atrás de si, e viu que ele coração até às orelhas. 

– Vamos realmente fazer isso, não é? — perguntou acanhado, arrancando uma gargalhada rara de Levi. 

— A minha conversa sobre relaxar não funcionou? — questionou ele trazendo Eren para dentro do quarto enquanto soltava a sua mão apenas para fechar a porta e passar a chave. 

— Me sinto um tantinho deslocado. — Murmurou baixinho, enquanto Levi encostou na porta e o olhou de cima abaixou — o que foi? — perguntou vendo os olhos azuis-chumbo o fitarem com um misto de desejo, curiosidade e diversão. 

A única coisa que viu foi o dedo indicador da mão direita de Levi, o chamando de forma… charmosa? Acercou-se em poucos passos e logo seus lábios foram tomados por Levi. 

De uma forma bem mais calorosa que antes. E por incrível que pareça, não assustou-se com a súbita mudança de estado de Levi.

Retribuiu o beijo conforme podia, mas não tinha muito espaço, uma vez que Levi ditava todas as regras. 

As mãos que uma vez estavam na cintura, desceu tamborilando os dedos até alcançar parcialmente as nádegas de Eren, que não evitou soltar um gritinho fino de surpresa. 

— Prefere assim, Eren? — perguntou Levi ao ver que Eren dava distância da sua boca, para olhar surpreso para a mão ousada de Levi. 

Mas reparando na situação, o que mais lhe assustava era que sua respiração, com aquele pouco contato, havia se alterado bastante. 

Seu corpo gostava daquilo, mas sua mente custava deixar a vergonha de lado.

E a resposta não demorou vir.

— Não sei… — respondeu envergonhado, não tirando os braços de cima dos ombros do mais velho. 

— Eu vou no ritmo que você quiser, Eren. Mas precisa deixar a vergonha de lado. — começou — senão, eu não vou conseguir fazer muita coisa. 

Eren ponderou. "Acho que Levi está perdendo um pouco a paciência, mas também, que ideia ficar se comportando como virgem" — pensou — "eu ainda sou virgem" 

— Eren… 

— Me beija de novo. — Eren respondeu, uma clara resposta de que não sentiria tanto constrangimento com a boca ocupada. 

E foi o que Levi fez, o trazendo de novo para colar as bocas e um beijo mais sedento. 

Dando um leve empurrão em Eren, mas sem descolar as bocas que estavam mais ávidas em beijar mais rápido, Levi foi guiando o moreno até a ponta da cama, o fazendo sentar. 

Eren estava ainda mais ofegante, respirando rápido e quando viu Levi o olhando de cima, um arrepio desceu pela sua costa. E se fosse possível, quase entrou em combustão quando deixando um meio sorriso tomar conta de seus lábios, Levi levou as duas mãos e pouco a pouco foi desabotoando sua camisa, bem na frente do garoto em estado de síncope. 

O mesmo tanquinho delicioso, sim agora poderia falar com todas as letras que aquilo nem tanquinho era, uma máquina de lavar se encaixaria melhor como definição. A camisa escorregou pelos ombros fortes de Levi e caíram no chão. 

Eren ainda estava estático, quando sentiu que iria explodir. Viu Levi colocando uma coxa em cada lateral do seu corpo e quando deu por si, o mais velho estava sentado em seu colo e sem camisa. 

— Hum, gosto do que vejo… — Murmurou Levi, passando as mãos nos ombros de Eren e mantendo o sorriso nos lábios. Aproximou-se novamente e deu uma série de selinhos que sabiam que iam tirar a atenção de Eren. 

Amou quando, por impulso, Eren agarrou na sua cintura com força e aos poucos foi tomando coragem de passear com as mãos pelo seu tronco.

Levi sentia o membro enrijecer, latejando um pouco quando em toque mais ousado, prendeu o lábio inferior de Eren em uma mordida quente. 

Um gemido tímido saiu da boca do moreno.

Talvez o vinho ou mesmo a banheira, fossem necessários, afinal.

Um toque mais ousado de Levi foi o suficiente para quebrar algumas barreiras do moreno. 

Um último beijo estalado e Levi sorriu quando sentiu o membro de bater contra sua bunda, que ainda estava de calça. 

— Alguém se animou — comentou divertido, vendo o moreno bater no seu braço em um pedido mudo pra parar com aquelas brincadeiras. — Ainda quer o vinho pra te ajudar? 

— Não sei… — respondeu Eren, sem dar conta que ainda mantinha as mãos firmes na cintura de Levi. — sinto que se eu parar agora, vou perder a coragem… 

Em resposta, Levi moveu os quadris, rebolando lentamente sobre o membro de Eren, e ambos soltaram um gemido de satisfação.

— Acho que já tenho a resposta. — falou — deixamos o vinho pra depois, podemos beber o quanto quiser mais tarde. 

— Porque a conversa sempre soa com um tom insinuante? — perguntou Eren, sem saber muito o que conversar durante uma situação daquela.

— Porque eu estou usando um tom insinuante, bebê. — retrucou e levou as mãos novamente até o maxilar de Eren, depositando um selinho e logo em seguida, saindo de cima do seu colo. 

Uma ponta de de frustração passou pela cabeça de Eren, para logo se transformar em uma verdadeira expectativa, quando viu Levi se ajoelhar e passar as mãos pelas suas coxas.

— Quero que tire a camisa, Eren. — a voz soou rouca aos seus ouvidos — enquanto eu, bem… vou tratar de melhorar a sua situação. — falou e uma mão boba passou pelo membro quase todo ereto dentro da calça do moreno. 

Eren arfou bem audivelmente, e mesmo com a vergonha ainda bem presente, as imagens sugestivas que começavam a formar na sua cabeça, deu força suficiente para começar a desabotoar botão a botão, sob o olhar penetrante de Levi. 

As mãos do mais velho deslizaram sobre as coxas de Eren, e quando o mesmo chegou ao último botão da camisa e deixou ela aberta, Levi usou as mãos para deitar o mais novo na cama. Passando a mão pela barriga parcialmente definida do mesmo. 

Subindo um pouco na cama, tratou de depositar beijos sobre o peitoral e ir descendo, lentamente, em um carinho molhado que os chupões iam fazendo. 

Com as mãos desocupadas, essas agora tomavam conta do cinto, tirando-o com um pouco de rapidez e impaciência. Quando o puxou por inteiro, fazendo-o cair para fora da cama, a mão foi para os botões, abrindo o zíper. 

E com um sorriso de satisfação, sua mão adentrou para massagear lentamente, mas com bastante força o membro que pulsava dentro da boxer preta de Eren. 

O moreno não evitou morder os lábios, se colocando nos antebraços para ver a visão privilegiada de Levi lambendo os lábios e com olhar de desejo.

Sentiu suas calças sendo puxadas até o joelho e quando deu por si, lá estava Levi novamente de joelhos e de frente para si. 

— Acho que já posso fazer algo mais, como podemos dizer, determinado? — viu Eren corar — espero que goste, amor. 

Mal terminou de falar e passou a língua, ainda por cima da cueca. Apenas aquele contado fez Eren querer fechar as pernas de prazer. 

Mas apenas se conteve com um gemido baixo. 

Levi depositou mais alguns beijo, subiu algumas vezes pra beijar o pé da barriga ou morder a lateral do quadril de Eren, e quando achou suficiente, retirou-lhe a boxer e meteu a boca de uma só vez, fazendo um barulho de sucção forte que arrepiou ambos na mesma hora.

— Ah, Levi! — um gemido agoniado saiu da boca do moreno e mais velho já podia imaginar esses mesmos gemidos pedindo para ele ir mais rápido e mais forte.

Não evitou um gemido sair da sua própria boca, enquanto levava o membro amarronzado até o fundo da sua garganta. 

Arrepios podiam ser vistos na pele dos braços e das pernas de Eren, dando espasmos deliciosos de prazer. 

Eren olhava o próprio pau desaparecer na boca de Levi, chegando à base e subindo novamente, com barulhos que deveriam ser proibidos de tão eróticos.

Não conseguiu impedir a mãos que agarrou os cabelos de Levi com força e empurrou contra o membro. Quando pensou em se desculpar, um meio sorriso tomou conta dos lábios de Levi, que deixou-se respirar alguns segundos, enquanto usava uma das mãos para masturbar o seu namorado, lentamente.

— Entrou mais no clima, amor?

O apelidos fez com que as bochechas do moreno esquentassem novamente e ficassem ainda mais vermelhas. 

— O que você acha? — não soube explicar como aquela resposta saiu da sua boca, apenas teve a noção quando Levi se levantou novamente, retirando as próprias calças e cueca. 

A visão do membro quase todo pálido, exceto pela cabeça, completamente ereto e pingando pré-gozo, o fez morder os lábios com mais força que uma vez o fez. 

— Acho que sim, não é? — respondeu — vem, falta a minha vez de se divertir. 

Entendo o recado, Eren subiu um pouco mais para o meio da cama e viu que, alguma rapidez, Levi foi até o frasco de lubrificante e o destampou com impaciência. 

Subiu para cima de Eren novamente, deixando o frasco um pouquinho de lado e o atacou nos lábios. 

Um beijo que, apesar de quente, era calmo e isso Eren podia saber o que Levi queria dizer com aquilo. 

— Eu já te disse, mas vou repetir, qualquer coisa…

— Eu te aviso. — Eren falou com um sorriso — obrigado por se preocupar tanto comigo, Levi. — o moreno terminou e depositou um beijo casto, sentindo uma mão de Levi sair de sua cintura e procurar pelo frasco que tinha deixado ao seu lado. 

Sento-se na própria coxa e espalhou por um dedo. 

— Abre as pernas. — ordenou Levi e Eren ainda envergonhado, abriu. Se sentindo completamente exposto. 

Levi não saberia classificar aquela visão dos deuses, o moreno completamente uma bagunça, o suor escorrendo pela pele amorenada, ereção batendo contra sua barriga e as pernas abertas quase pronta para recebê-lo. 

Sentiu a própria ereção pulsar. 

Com delicadeza, aproximou o primeiro dedo – dedo do meio – e rodeou a entrada com lubrificante, antes de tentar forçar a entrada. 

Aos pouquinhos conseguiu colocar o dedo, sentindo como se as paredes de Eren quase o estrangulasse. Mexeu aos poucos e a mãos que estava desocupada, passeava pela coxa do moreno, em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo 

Eren tinha os olhos fechados, tentando ao máximo relaxar, ainda que um dedo não doesse nada, a tensão de ter algo dentro do próprio cu era estranho. 

Por isso os primeiro gemidos de satisfação, veio um tempinho depois. 

Levi meteu o segundo dedo, dando espaço para Eren respirar e controlar o gemido um pouco agoniado que saiu da garganta.

— Shh, meu amor. Relaxa, tudo bem? — falou Levi com a voz morna, bem diferente da voz que usou pra provocar o seu corpo até o limite de excitação. — estou te machucando? 

— Nhg! Não… — Eren arfou — só é um pouco estranho. Ah… mas é bom… muito bom.

Mordeu os lábios quando, como timing perfeito, Levi encontrou sua próstata e um gemido saiu da sua boca. 

— Isso é ótimo. — Levi também mordeu os lábios, sentindo prazer em vez o prazer de Eren. 

Forçou os dedos mais um pouco, vendo a entrada bem laceada e sorriu. 

— Não faço questão de por preservativo, Eren. — começou ele retirando os dedos devagar — não tenho doenças e nada do tipo e, se você tiver de acordo, eu preferia fazer sem. — falou ele e o moreno o olhou com curiosidade e um pouco ofegante também. 

— Também não tenho nada do tipo… — respondeu — então… 

Levi sorriu e subiu pra cima de Eren novamente, o beijando apaixonadamente. 

— Obrigado… — Murmurou ele, baixinho, depositando um selinho antes de sair novamente.

Pegou uma quantidade generosa de lubrificante e passou pelo próprio membro. Apoiando-se em uma das mãos, pegou a mão livre e segurou uma das pernas do moreno, até colocá-las em um dos seus ombros. 

Levi se aproximou novamente, dando um selinho e Eren não segurou o comentário:

— Me sinto um robô vendo você fazer tudo sozinho… — Murmurou ele entre o amuado mas na expectativa do que viria. 

Se os dedos o fizeram gemer, Eren imaginava como seria ter aquele pau avermelhado dentro de si. 

O mais velho não evitou gargalhar com o comentário, de fato, Eren não tinha feito quase nada.

— Mas isso vai melhorar, eu garanto. — Levi foi fofo o suficiente pra dar um beijo em sua testa, na tentativa de acalmar o namorado — agora, se concentra em relaxar, okay? 

Eren assentiu, sentindo como Levi guiava o próprio membro para a sua entrada. 

Sentiu a cabeça forçar a abertura e mordeu o lábio com o desconforto. 

Um gemido mais agoniado escapou, mas Levi sabia que era normal e seria pior se parasse por ali, por isso, lentamente foi enfiando até que entrasse tudo. 

— Ah… — Levi gemeu — tão bom… — falou bem próximo ao ouvido de Eren, que ofegava entre o tesão que sentia por Levi estar dentro de si e por estar nada acostumado com aquela sensação. — como você está? — perguntou Levi, abrindo os olhos para ver qualquer sinal de desconforto no rosto do seu moreno. 

Eren não sabia muito bem discernir as suas sensações, era uma mistura de delicioso e estranheza. 

— Acho não tinha como estar melhor. — respondeu e ambos riram.

Levi decidiu então esperar alguns minutos, até testar uma estocada lenta que fez Eren gemer de imediato. 

Foi um gemido de prazer, com toda certeza. 

Olhando-se nos olhos um do outro, Eren assentiu e agarrou-se nos ombros de Levi quando sentiu uma estocada mais forte, fazendo o ar sair dos seus pulmões.

— Ngh, Levi… ah… — sua respiração tornando-se errática aos poucos, enquanto Levi saia e entrava lentamente. Se deliciando com a visão do seu próprio pau sendo engolido por Eren. 

O moreno era quente por dentro e isso fazia com vários e vários choques de prazer atravessassem seu corpo cada vez que se movimentava dentro dele. 

Aos poucos as investidas foram tomando proporções mais rápidas, o gemidos subindo de tom. Sem que percebesse a boca do moreno foi instintivamente para o pescoço de Levi, atacando com beijos e chupões, mais fortes e mais fracos conforme as investidas de Levi.

As pernas rodearam a cintura do mais velho, apertando e o trazendo mais perto. 

Os gemidos se misturavam e as mãos de Eren arranhava as coisas do outro com um pouco de violência. 

— Ah, Levi, Levi… isso é tão… ah! Bom! — gemeu mais audivelmente, prendendo ainda mais as pernas em volta do corpo firme de Levi.

Levi reconhecia os tremores que tomavam o corpo de Eren, juntamente com a voz ficando cada vez mais afoita para gemer, e as mãos que o arranhavam com mais força ainda.

Não teve que dar muito tempo para que ambos atingissem o limite, o moreno atingindo o seu orgasmo primeiro que Levi.

O gemidos de ambos soaram bem alto antes do corpo finalmente amolecer de todo o tesão que sentiu.

Levi sorriu instantaneamente, se distanciando para olhar o rosto de Eren, que ainda tinha os olhos fechado e chamava baixinho pelo nome de Levi, como uma mantra. 

Quando o ápice passou, Eren abriu os olhos sorrindo em meio a respiração pesada. 

— Você é tão lindo… — o comentário de Levi soou automático, pegado o moreno de surpresa, mas deixando um sorriso extremamente bobo no seu rosto. 

Levi realmente não conseguia achar Eren nada menos do que lindo, os olhos, a pele, o cabelo e o sorriso era algo que aquecia fatalmente o coração do mais velho. 

E Levi em segredo agradecia por ter tido sorte de ter alguém como ele ao seu lado e disposto a aguentar a chatice que era.

Foi com esse pensamento que, mesmo todo suado, Levi se aproximou e deixou vários beijos pelo rosto de Eren. No nariz, na boca, nas bochechas, na testa. 

Eren tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto e mal teve forças pra retribuir o carinho, quando Levi deu novamente uma distância com um sorriso rasgado. 

— Você também é lindo, Levi. Você não sabe o quanto… — Eren murmurou uma resposta para aquele sorriso que deixava borboletas no seu estômago. Tirou as mãos das costas do mais velho e levou-as até o seu maxilar, dando um selinho. — obrigado. 

— Você também… — outro selinho.

— Hum, a única coisa ruim de tudo isso… — começou Levi — é que a gente está completamente suado. 

Eren gargalhou alto com o pensamento de que aquele comentário era quase previsível para alguém como Levi.

Quando tiveram forças para saírem um de cima do outro, Levi tratou de ver como era o banheiro. Agradecendo por realmente ter uma banheira. 

Encheu com água bem quente, e por longos minutos ficou ali com Eren, aproveitando o calor e carinho que aquele corpo quase todo amolecido contra o seu, dava pra si. 

Era quase cômico como alguém como Levi, um ex-bandido, agora ex-zelador, que não tinha nenhum objetivo de vida a não ser cuidar da própria mãe, agora tivesse alguém com quem partilhar um sentimento tão quente.

Eren tinha sido uma surpresa enorme na sua vida, e agradecia por qualquer coisa divina o ter colocado na sua frente. 

Às vezes se achava sortudo até demais. Tinha conseguido melhorar de vida graças a amigos que realmente se importavam com ele e agora, tinha algo a mais que nunca imaginou ter. 

Um amor.

Nesse dia, quando se deitaram – depois de trocar os lençóis – Levi apertou Eren em um abraço e pediu para que ficassem assim. 

Mesmo que ainda tivesse alguns dias antes de ir para o treinamento, apenas o pensamento de ficaria três meses longe dele, deu um aperto no peito. 

Não era muito tempo, mas a saudade já o consumia.


	7. A Morbidez Se Desfez

A luz do sol era uma coisa bem irritante naquela manhã em que um peso incomum estava sobre a suas costas.

Quem raios tinha deixado as cortinas da janela abertas? 

O quarto estava quentinho, cheiro de Levi enchendo suas narinas e o carinho da pele pálida contra sua. 

Por que aquele maldito sol tinha que tirar o seu sono com aquela luz bem nos seus olhos?

Sabia que não tinha absolutamente nada de romântico em ficar estressado na manhã seguinte do pedido de namoro – e perda de virgindade também. 

Mas é a vida, e se Eren não era alguém muito expressivo dentro da escola, por motivos bem óbvios, fora dela ele podia ser quem era, e esse alguém era pé no saco e bem irritando. 

— Inferno! — uma ofensa em tom baixinho acabou saindo dos lábios quando tentou se movimentar para fechar a merda da cortina, e como consequência, um dor no quadril o atingiu em cheio.

Oh, era mesmo, a parte da virgindade ainda estava rolando na sua cabeça. 

As bochechas esquentaram consideravelmente, enquanto ele fazia um bocado de esforço para sair debaixo daquele braço pesado que tinha sobre as suas costas nuas.

Aliás, o corpo do moreno estava todo nu, uma vez que depois do banho eles sequer pensaram em colocar alguma roupa. Não estava um período frio, e cá entre nós, dormir coladinho ao namorado era melhor do que qualquer roupa ou cobertor nessa terra. 

Quando por fim conseguiu sair e sentar na cama. Um sentimento cálido passou por todo o seu corpo, Levi Ackerman, aspirante a policial, ex-zelador ranzinza da escola, estava deitado como uma bolinha no meio da cama. 

A pele pálida e exposta dos ombros era algo que sempre causava admiração, talvez Eren tivesse tara numa dessas coisas? Bom, considerando que seu amigo tinha tara em nucas e pescoços, ter tara em ombros era perfeitamente normal. 

Bom, iria descobrir mais sobre seus gostos depois de um tempo namorando. 

A passos lentos, obviamente, Eren andou até a cortina de um marrom médio (existe isso?), não tão claro e não tão escuro. O que deu um ar bem grande de aconchego quando a luz foi amenizada pela cortina. Um tom de penumbra tomou o quarto e isso fez Eren suspirar em deleite, poderia dormir mais algumas horas com Levi. 

Bem, isso foi um dos pensamentos até escutar o celular começar a vibrar em algum lugar do quarto. 

Tentou primeiramente procurar o som do celular, que tocava Llittle Girl bem alto dentro do cômodo.

Viu as costas de Levi se mexerem e ele resmungar alguma coisa. 

Não conseguiu achar o celular, então saiu a procura, e a primeira coisa que lembrou foi da calça jogada no meio do quarto. 

É com certeza estava ali. 

Como um raio se abaixou até conseguir pegar as calças e rapidamente saiu enfiando as mãos nos bolsos até achar o celular com a tela ligada e escrito "Mãe" bem no meio da tela.

Oh, estava ferrado em todos os sentidos.

Não havia avisado mãe ou o pai sobre as mudanças de planos, na verdade havia esquecido. 

E mesmo se tivesse lembrado… com que cara iria ligar para mãe e dizer: "E aí mãe, vou ao motel com o Levi e vou transar com ele, talvez eu não volte hoje"

Não, estava fora de cogitação com toda certeza. 

E mesmo que a fase de não ter dormido em casa já tivesse passado, como iria explicar para a mãe que estava em um motel?

Levi nesse momento já estava acordado e se levantando para ver porque Eren estava com a cara de que tinha visto o bicho papão para o celular. 

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou ele enquanto colocava as pernas para a fora da cama. 

A voz soou ensonada e ainda mais rouca que de costume. Um ligeiro arrepio passou pela nuca. 

— É a minha mãe… — falou, tentando dissipar os pensamentos que queriam tomar conta do seu cérebro aquela hora da manhã. 

Levi demorou uns segundos para processar a resposta e logo um meio sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios.

— Por que não atende, amor? — falou divertido e ironizando a última palavra.

Sabia que a mãe deveria estar preocupada pelo filho ter passado a noite fora, sem ao menos mandar uma mensagem. Mas essa nem era a parte mais importante, ver como o seu garoto ia lidar para explicar uma noite de foda… isso sim era importante.

Eren estreitou os olhos para aquele meio sorriso estampados nos lábios finos do namorado, dizendo:

— Você não presta… 

— Vai ser pior se tiver que explicar isso olhando nos olhos dela, e você sabe disso. — rebateu ele vendo como Eren se retorceu com a observação inteligente. 

Saco! E realmente era bem pior de explicar a ela cara a cara. 

O celular tocou novamente, Levi o olhou com um sorriso presunçoso e naquele momento Eren entendeu o porquê de gostar tanto de Levi. 

Ele podia quebrar suas barreiras tão facilmente. 

Olhou para o celular umas duas vezes antes de deslizar o dedo sobre a tela no ícone verde. 

— Eren Jaeger! — mau colou os ouvidos no aparelho e pode ouvir sua mãe gritar histericamente do outro lado da linha. 

Oh, com toda certeza ele estava realmente ferrado.

— Oi, mãe. — falou voz tímida enquanto via Levi cobrir a risada do rosto com a costa da mão. — tudo bem?

— Você não me venha com a porra de "tudo bem?"! Onde você está? — ela falou em tom impaciente. 

— Ah… — Eren gaguejou. 

— Anda! Eu quero sua resposta, Eren! 

— Meu deus… — um suspiro saiu dos seus lábios — estounomotelcomolevi. — falou tudo junto como se estivesse confessando seu pior pecado. 

— O que? — Carla tinha entendido, mas ainda queria uma confirmação daquilo. Era no mínimo muito engraçado ver o próprio filho naquela situação.

Talvez até a irritação com ele tinha passado. 

— Por favor, não me faça repetir, mãe. — falou se sentando ao lado de Levi, que ainda tinha um rosto bem divertido. Vendo que a mãe ficou em silêncio, chamou:

— Mãe?

— Achei que ia achar uma desculpa melhor. — falou ela de repente — sério, realmente me pegou de surpresa falar a verdade. Então… quer dizer que retirou o lacre? — perguntou de forma divertida. 

Levi estava ao lado.

Ele escutou.

Ele tentou, sério, ele realmente tentou, mas a gargalhada soou tão alto, que Eren achou verdadeiramente que teriam escutado fora do quarto deles. 

— Não, na moral, eu amo a sua mãe! — disse enquanto tentava segurar inutilmente a risada.

Eren tinha o rosto mais vermelho, se é que era possível, mas ainda levava um sorriso no rosto, mesmo que tentasse, não conseguiria ficar bravo com a própria mãe. 

Mas ainda assim…

— Mãe… — Murmurou envergonhado da situação, mas não usava um tom de repreensão e sim de… acanhamento?

Eren não sabia explicar muito bem, uma vez que, depois daquilo, o casal decidiu ir embora, já que voltar para a cama depois de ter dispersando o sono de forma tão peculiar, não era mais uma opção.

E na verdade, isso foi a melhor coisa que puderam fazer.

Levi o convidou para a sua casa, dizendo que dona Kuchel adoraria ver o Eren, agora, como seu namorado. E foi isso que o fez sair dos lençóis quentinhos e caminhar na manhã de um sábado preguiçoso.

Sim, optaram por caminhar lado a lado e de mãos dadas, passaram por uma feira que tinha várias barracas de frutas, verduras e legumes, e ao longe pode ver um briga entre um pessoal. 

Um cara baixinho xingava alguma coisa sobre os legumes não estarem no ponto certo e o outro, dizia algo sobre suas verduras estarem no ponto certo.

— Isso vai longe… — Eren murmurou baixinho, tentando conter o riso quando o vendedor chamou o cliente de "perobo".

Mas que bosta era perobo? 

Levi era outro que simplesmente desviou o olhar pra não cair na gargalhada logo cedo. 

Não andaram muito até Eren ver a escola em que estudava, grades e paredes azuis céu e rodeado de árvores silvestres.

Passaram pelo portão da diretoria – a única coisa que funcionava durante o sábado. 

Bem, a única não, as turmas de esportes tinham os treinos aos finais de semana, então, passando pela catraca em frente ao atendimento do balcão, Eren já podia ouvir gritos animados ou de ordens que vinham do professor Shadis. 

Desceram as escadas sob o olhar curioso da secretaria. Hitch olhava com um misto de curiosidade e espanto, mas levava um sorrisinho no rosto porque agora de fato, entendia o que o diretor Erwin falava sobre Levi.

O caminho mais que comum foi feito pelos dois, agora de mãos dadas e com um relacionamento sério. 

Não podiam estar mais felizes.

Quando Levi abriu a porta, Eren pode sentir o cheiro das bolachas de morango que Kuchel sempre fazia.

Na frente do forno aberto e cutucando um dos biscoitos, Kuchel olhou em direção à porta e deu um sorriso rasgado ao ver o filho. 

Ela olhou com expectativa e Levi apenas assentiu, vendo que como raio ela se levantou e deu gritinhos histéricos. 

— Foram quase meses pra ver vocês assim. Eu estou tão feliz! — ela quase gritou, limpando as mãos no guardanapo que levava nos ombros. 

Passou pelo balcão e avançou nos dois com uma abraço apertado.

— Iti! Vocês formam um casal tão lindo… — falou ela dando um espaço. 

— Obrigado, mãe. — Levi agradeceu com o rosto um pouco corado e Eren assentiu, ainda bem acanhado para formular uma frase de agradecimento, mas não escapou do segundo abraço que Kuchel deu apenas pra ele. 

— Obrigada também por ajudar o meu menino. — começou ela enquanto apertava mais o garoto. — sem você ele não ia conseguir. 

Ela se afastou e Eren agradeceu novamente com um sorriso. 

Ainda era bem estranho estar na casa de Levi com o título de namorado do mesmo. Não era bem vergonha que sentia, na verdade se sentia completamente em casa. 

Depois que toda parte de melosidade passou, Kuchel deu as maravilhosas bolachas, que sinceramente, Eren teve que pedir a receita dessa vez.

Se ia conseguir fazer? Era uma longa história. 

Não passou muito tempo e o moreno voltou para a casa, dessa vez sem Levi, mas levando um grande puxão de orelha da mãe, por ter passado a noite fora sem avisar. 

Mas depois disso, veio um abraço caloroso até do pai, que naquele final de semana pôde estar em casa devido a uma folga. 

Os sorrisos foram felizes e a mãe exigiu saber se Levi tinha sido uma pessoa gentil com o Eren. O que causou um sentimento de vergonha revirando tudo dentro do garoto, que com a pressão da mãe contou detalhes por detalhes. 

O próximo passo foi catar o celular do bolso e avisar Armin e só agora, Eren viu que havia mais de cem mensagens do garoto perguntando tudo.

Absolutamente tudo.

Privacidade agora não era um coisa que existia mais na vida de Eren.

No dia seguinte, dona Carla exigiu que Levi viesse almoçar na casa do Jaegers. 

O que não foi recusado por nenhuma das partes e obviamente, teve um clima um poucos sem graça por parte da família que tentava se acostumar com o acréscimo.

O que não demorou muito, porque até a gatinha Mikasa acabou gostando do policial. Ficando no colo de Levi o tempo inteiro enquanto estavam na sala durante a parte da tarde, assistindo um filme de comédia. 

Aqueles dois pequenos dias com Levi, foram a prova necessária que Eren teve. Sabia que iria sentir falta do namorado o tempo todo que ele estaria fora da cidade.

Era um sentimento ruim, mas ao mesmo tempo, o deixava feliz de saber que sentiria aquilo apenas por uns meses e não por anos. 

E se fosse falar a verdade, ficava mais feliz ainda de saber que Levi também se sentiria da mesma forma.

Quando chegou a segunda-feira a despedida foi um pouco difícil e mesmo que ainda estivessem tentando se acostumar à ideia de estarem juntos, nada impediu de Levi dar um beijo intenso no seu moreno antes de Farlan dizer que estavam atrasados e que se quisessem impressionar o general do quartel, deveriam chegar no horário. 

Esse foi o estopim para se separarem finalmente. 

Kuchel chorava um pouco, o que era meio óbvio, mas também recebeu um abraço apertado por parte do filho e isso a fez ficar momentaneamente calma. 

A única companhia dos professores da escola era Hanji, que se debulhava em lágrimas, de uma forma muito exagerada. 

Levi não se deu o trabalho de abraçar a doida toda suja de lágrimas e catarro.

Ahg! Que nojo. 

Era isso. 

Eram só três meses.

Eram só três meses para finalmente ter a pessoa que amava sempre que pudesse. 

Quem diria que uma briga mal executada e meia dúzia de contas de matemática iria mudar a sua vida mórbida? 

Eren não sabia como, mas ele estava feliz e expectante para o que viria daqui três meses, junto de Levi.


	8. Recepção - Extra

Eren estava uma pilha de nervos. Há três meses não via Levi, estava quase se retorcendo de saudades e não via a hora de poder abraçá-lo de novo. 

No tempo em que o namorado ficou em treinamento, não deixou de mandar uma mensagem pelo menos uma vez ao dia, ou pelo menos, uma ligação por semana para conseguir matar um pouco da abstinência que sentia. 

Mas quem poderia enganar? Era meio óbvio que estava quase morrendo de vontade de sair de dentro do carro, que emprestou da mãe, para tirá-lo logo de uma vez de dentro daquele quartel que mais parecia uma prisão. 

Sentado no banco do motorista e com a sogra ao se lado, Eren balançava a perna freneticamente a fim de aliviar toda ansiedade. Nem mesmo a mãe estava tão aflita quanto ele, e o moreno quase se rasgava de vontade de perguntar à Dona Kuchel como ela conseguia ficar tão calma quando iria ver o próprio filho depois de três meses. 

Ela nem mesmo estava ligando! Isso era um absurdo! Bem, na sua concepção, pelo menos. 

Mexendo no celular tranquilamente, Kuchel estava no banco do passageiro, um óculos de sol no rosto e cabelos presos pela metade com o resto caído pelo seu ombro. 

— Será que ele vai demorar muito pra sair? — Eren resolveu perguntar 

— Não esquenta, Erezinho. Ele disse que já estava saindo. — ela murmurou, sem levantar os olhos do aparelho. Seja lá o que aquela mulher estava fazendo, era mais valioso que o próprio filho. Eren resolveu espiar disfarçadamente, e quase não conseguiu segurar o riso quando viu que estava vendo uma receita. Mas quem sou eu pra julgar, não é? Pensou o moreno. 

Olhando novamente para o relógio de pulso, notou que estavam ali já tinha quinze minutos e nada de Levi. Porra, quando ele vai ser liberado? Eren se perguntava mentalmente.

De repente ouviu um estalo vindo da portaria de ferro e viu o portão começar a se deslocar para o lado sozinho. Rapidamente seus olhos varreram toda a extensão de chão que começava a aparecer pela fresta que ficava cada vez maior. 

Foi quando um sorriso rasgado surgiu em seus lábios. Ele pode ver Levi com sua mochila preta nas costas, uma regata preta que deixava os braços à mostra e uma típica calça de exército em verde musgo e várias manchas amarronzadas. 

Ele passou pelo portão, murmurando alguma coisa para um cara dentro de uma cabine, mas Eren não deu importância, tudo que queria fazer era sair daquele carro e correr para abraçar Levi. E assim ele o fez. 

Destrancando a porta de forma desajeitada, ele praticamente pulou para fora, dando a volta no carro em tempo recorde e deixou seu sorriso aumentar mais ainda. Levi retribuiu, andando até mais rápido do que estava antes. Apertou a alça da mochila. 

Ah, ele sentiu tanta falta daquele pirralho que não era tão pirralho assim. 

Ok, poderia ser exagero. Tinham namorado por uma semana e logo ele saiu, mas não podia explicar direito o que sentia. 

Apenas sentia seu corpo ser impulsionando pra chegar o mais rápido possível e abraçar seu baby de forma carinhosa. E foi assim que ele fez. Quando não tinha mais do que três passos entre eles, Eren praticamente pulou nos braços de Levi, e o policial apenas o apertou. 

Ah, como tinha sentido saudades! Como sentiu falta daquele abraço aconchegante e daquele cheiro tão característico de Eren.

— Senti saudades… — Eren murmurou, enfiando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Levi, sentindo o seu cheiro e a pele macia. 

— Eu também. — Levi respondeu, passando a mão pela costa do garoto em uma massagem carinhosa. 

Eren sorriu, levantando o rosto e encarando os olhos cerrados do mais velho. 

Tirando os braços do abraço apertado que dava no moreno, Eren levou as mãos até encaixá-las no rosto de Levi e fazer um carinho. Aos poucos foi aproximando o rosto e fechou os olhos. Levi fez o mesmo, sentindo a respiração quentinha bater contra o seu rosto. Teve um toque suave entre os lábios, um selinho e depois outro. 

Ah, também tinham sentido saudades daquilo.

Levi foi quem quebrou o contato mínimo e avançou para um beijo mais elaborado, primeiro com um selinho e depois pedindo passagem com a língua, de forma quase lascívia. Eren permitiu de bom grado, dando um pequeno gemido quando sentiu a língua de Levi acariciar a sua com vontade. 

A mão do mais velho que ainda estava nas costas, deslizou até a cintura, apertando e trazendo o seu garoto ainda mais perto para que pudesse continuar com o beijo. Este que durou por mais alguns segundos antes de ouvir um aclarar de garganta, que os tirou da atmosfera apaixonada. 

Levi inclinou o corpo para ver a mãe com um sorriso divertido no rosto, Levi também sorriu. 

— Esquecendo de mim? — falou ela divertida, fazendo Eren corar um pouco as bochechas. 

— É claro que não…! — o mais velho respondeu, deixando um último selinho na boca do namorado e indo abraçar a mãe de forma apertada e com um beijinho na bochecha. 

— Ah, que saudade do meu garoto…! 

Eren sorriu para cena. Uma leve nostalgia passando pela sua cabeça. Era sempre assim aqueles dois. 

— Você está mais fortinho. — ela comentou, assim que Levi se afastou e procurou a mão de Eren para entrelaçar na sua. — Treinamento, não é? 

— Claro… — respondeu.

— Eram muito pesados? — indagou Eren. 

— Eram… — disse — mas depois da primeira semana você se acostuma. Pra quem estava só acostumado com treino de academia, não era muito fácil… mas acabei pegando o jeito. — Levi sorriu. 

Eren retribuiu o sorriso, feliz com que o namorado havia gostado tanto quanto criou as expectativas. Era bom saber que ele estava no caminho certo.

— Então, vamos embora? — a mãe foi quem tirou daquela conversa paralela e os chamou. Se distanciando da mãe, Levi concordou com um aceno positivo. — vocês vão ter mais tempo pra ficar juntos em casa. Ah, falando em casa, fiz as bolachas que você gosta tanto, Eren, e claro, que você também gosta, Levi.

— Opa! — respondeu, empolgado e dando uma leve piscadela que arrancou uma risada dos dois que o acompanhava.

E assim eles entraram no carro, Levi foi no banco de trás enquanto a mãe foi ao lado de Eren, que estava dirigindo.

Ali, naquele clima confortável, tiveram uma conversa singela, onde tanto mãe quanto namorado, perguntaram como havia sido os três meses de treinamento. Logo de cara Eren não gostou de saber que parte do pessoal o desprezou por ter sido um ladrão antes, fechou o cenho e perguntou ao namorado porquê dele não ter respondido. Levi foi tão gentil quanto uma mula, respondendo que era meio óbvio que não podia causar confusão. Além disso, ele explicou que assim que colocou suas habilidades à mostra, ninguém mais se atreveu a fazer qualquer tipo de comentário. 

Foi só depois disso que Eren relaxou as sobrancelhas e sorriu dizendo que, agora, pelo menos ele teria uma profissão boa. 

Assim que chegaram em casa, Levi foi logo inspecionado a casa para ver se mãe não tinha relaxado no quesito limpeza, ficando bem feliz em ver que a mãe continuava a mesma.

Eren já havia avisado à própria mãe que pretendia passar o dia, e se possível, até a noite fora. Ninguém poderia julgá-lo por isso, não é? Poderia passar dias na casa do namorado, que ele ainda assim, iria duvidar da sua capacidade de sanar a saudades que sentiu e ainda sentia, afinal, não poderia ficar agarrado a ele o tempo inteiro, principalmente com a mãe dele do lado. 

Poderia considerar até mesmo um castigo da vida para si. Já não bastava Kuchel interromper aquele pequeno beijo, agora ela ficava o tempo todo conversando e pedindo para Levi ajudá-la com o almoço.

Certo, certo, tinha que entender que ela também estava com saudades do filho, não é? Mas não era ela que estava mais interessada em vídeos de culinária do que o próprio filho? Ah, Eren nunca ia entender.

Estava com saudades de sentir aquele corpo contra o seu. 

Na semana em que assumiram o namoro, não deixaram de se ver um dia sequer, sabendo muito bem que não se veriam por três meses. Entre esses dias, acontecendo pequenas coisas quentes entre os dois, que ainda estavam vivas na memória do moreno. Queria viver aquilo de novo, poxa! Era tortura ver o próprio namorado indo e vindo pelos cômodos da casa, mais gostoso do que já era, sem poder tocá-lo como queria.

Por mais de quarenta minutos, Eren teve que fingir que estava contente em secar as louças que Kuchel lavava, enquanto Levi checava a massa que serviria junto do molho branco que ainda iriam preparar. 

E falando em molho branco...

— Levi… — Kuchel murmurou, enquanto abria a geladeira para ir pegando os ingredientes para o molho.

— Hum…? — ele se virou da bancada, onde estava pegando a panela.

— Acho que não tem queijo suficiente… — continuou, erguendo-se para mostrar apenas um pequeno pedaço do queijo embalado em plástico filme. — acho que vou ter que sair comprar. — finalizou.

— Ah… — Levi olhou — acho que não dá mesmo, não.

— Não dá pra fazer sem queijo? — indagou Eren, vendo se realmente tinha necessidade da mulher sair. 

— Até dá, mas não fica a mesma coisa. Bom, não é sacrifício nenhum ir até o mercado. — disse, começando a retirar o avental pela cordinha que o segurava. 

— Quer que eu te leve lá? — ofereceu Eren.

— Ah, não precisa, meu anjo. É pertinho! vou num pé e volto no outro. — afirmou e Eren deu de ombros. 

Kuchel tirou o avental, pegou a carteira de cima no balcão e saiu pela porta, dando um tchau e um sorriso. 

E depois daquele tempo todo, Levi finalmente pode se pronunciar sobre algo.

— Pode babar em mim sem tentar esconder. — falou, pegando o moreno desprevenido e arrancando uma boa cara de vergonha do mesmo. Levi gargalhou, largando a panela em cima do balcão. — Vem aqui, Eren. — chamou. 

E Eren, mesmo com a vergonha de ser pego praticamente babando nos músculos a mais que o namorado ganhou, ele foi. Chegou perto, recebendo mais um sorriso caloroso do policial.

— Mais perto, Eren. Eu não mordo. — Brincou. 

Com mais um passo, eles estavam praticamente colados e Levi levou uma de suas mão para acariciar a pele macia do rosto do seu moreno. Eren fechou os olhos para apreciar o gesto. As mãos de Levi passaram pra nuca, fazendo um carinho gostoso que puxava de leve os pequenos fios de cabelo que começavam a ficar maiores. 

— Está deixando o cabelo crescer? — o policial perguntou, retoricamente. 

Eren sorriu e abriu os olhos.

— Achei que não tivesse percebido… — comentou, sentindo breve arrepios pelo corpo, cada vez que a mão fazia um carinho bem leve. 

— Hum… é claro que perceberia. 

Eren o olhou nos olhos, profundamente. Estava cansado de querer ficar perto e não poder tocá-lo direto, foi por isso que se aproximou até encostar os lábios várias vezes em selinhos seguidos um do outro, até que Eren não se aguentou e também levou as mãos até chegar na bochecha do outro e pediu passagem para aprofundar o beijo. Começando um beijo calmo e tranquilo, como se não quisessem perder o momento de estarem tão à vontade um com o outro. 

Deixando o rosto do parceiro, Levi levou a mão até a cintura, puxando seu garoto até ficar colado à ele. Eren sorriu e se distanciou, rodeando o pescoço do namorado com os braços e buscando apoio nos seus ombros. Encostaram suas testas por um momento, cada um fechando os olhos para apreciar a paz que tinham quando ficavam juntos. 

Bem, isso até Levi o atacar nos lábios novamente e arrancar um pequeno gemido de surpresa de Eren, que após a primeira o pequeno susto, retribuiu sem contestar. 

Rapidamente o beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais ávido e se Levi tinha sido completamente gentil no primeiro beijo com Eren, agora ele não estava pensando nenhum pouco em ser calmo. Ao contrário, aqueles minutos eram preciosos aos seus olhos, e até que a mãe voltasse, ele iria se aproveitar de cada pedacinho do corpo de Eren.

Sabia que estava correndo um risco, mas também sabia o quanto a mãe demorava dentro do mercado, então provavelmente teriam um pouco mais de meia hora para aproveitarem aquele tempo da melhor forma possível.

E foi com esse pensamento que Levi deixou os lábios do seu moreno e partiu para o pescoço, começando uma sequência de beijos pequenos até ouvir um suspiro escapar da boca de Eren, que acabou por pender a cabeça para o lado e deixar a pele do pescoço à mostra para que o namorado beijasse o quanto quisesse. 

Levi sorriu maroto para a atitude dele, começando a se aproveitar mais e começar a dar alguns chupões que já estava marcando a pele. 

— Hum…! — Eren gemeu com o arrepio que tomou todo seu corpo. — você tem certeza que… — mais um chupão e Eren agarrou na camisa de Levi. — que dá tempo?

— Tempo do que? — era óbvio que Levi sabia do que Eren estava falando, mas torturá-lo um pouquinho não era nada demais. 

— Você sabe do que estou falando… — murmurou ele, mordendo o lábio inferior quando sentiu a mão fria de Levi passar por baixo da sua camisa e começar a acariciá-lo na região da cintura. 

Levi sorriu. 

— Se não me disser o que é, eu não vou saber.

Eren suspirou mais uma vez. 

— Não me faça implorar, Levi. — reclamou, se afastando com a respiração ofegante. 

— Confesso que isso soa muito bem... — Levi retomou o contato quando levou uma das mãos para o cabelo e segurou com uma força considerável. Eren engoliu em seco, deixando os olhos verdes se nublarem pela excitação que sentia. Levi aproximou seu rosto a ponto de sentir o nariz de Eren contra o seu. — Ouvir você pedir pra que eu te toque… 

Àquele ponto, Eren sentia seus joelhos bambos e isso só piorou quando Levi teve a deliciosa idéia de murmurar baixinho e com a voz rouca, coisas que nem queria mencionar. Cada qual arrancando um gemido baixo da boca do moreno. 

Quando Levi se afastou, Eren tinha os olhos fechados e respiração ainda mais descompassada do que antes. 

Abrindo os olhos, Eren viu um sorriso sádico nos lábios do namorado. Aquilo poderia até o deixar de joelhos se quisesse. Bem, na verdade ele queria estar de joelho, se isso significasse ver aquele sorriso prepotente escondido em uma face retorcida em prazer. 

Ah, isso Eren queria. 

Levi, que até agora tinha controlado a situação, ficou surpreso quando sentiu a mão do namorado escorregar do seu ombro e fazer um caminho até seu membro, que com aqueles toques e beijos, já estava desperto. Eren deleitou-se ao sentir o falo duro e quente por baixo da calça que deixava Levi ainda mais irresistível. 

Eren sorriu ao ver Levi cerrar os olhos para os movimentos circulares que a mão do seu moreno fazia com maestria.

— Também sei brincar, se quer saber. Mas ao contrário de você, eu não deixo só na promessa. — um sorriso largo surgiu entre os seus lábios e Levi gemeu, ao mesmo passo que Eren, com um toque firme de mão, pediu para que o namorado soltasse seus cabelos para poder se pôr de joelhos.

E ficar de joelho, ele fez, deixando que seus olhos hipnotizassem Levi de tal forma, que este não resistiu em segurar novamente os cabelos de Eren, para que o olhasse de cima. 

Levi lambeu os lábios vendo como, lentamente, Eren ia abaixando o zíper e o acariciando firmemente por cima da boxer preta. A calça caiu até os pés e Eren se sentiu sedento. Língua salivando em vontade de sentir o pau de Levi novamente em sua boca.

Não perdendo mais tempo, o moreno abaixou a boxer, deixando que ela também escorregasse perna abaixo e se concentrou apenas em levar a mão até o pau de Levi, começando uma masturbação lenta e prazerosa. 

O policial mordeu o lábio inferior, vendo como Eren não desviava os olhos um segundo sequer. 

Ah, com toda certeza aqueles olhos verdes turmalinas eram sua perdição. Levi não podia estar mais certo disso.

Aos poucos, Eren foi lambendo e molhando para que ficasse escorregadio o suficiente para conseguir deslizar a boca com facilidade, e assim que conseguiu, meteu o membro na boca de uma vez, deslizando até chegar na garganta. 

Levi gemeu mais alto. 

A boca de Eren era quente e a língua era macia. Ah, merda, como ele amava a boca daquele garoto.

— Hum… isso Eren. — ele puxou um pouco o cabelo do moreno. — chupa, assim mesmo…! — Levi ofegou e Eren pode sentir orgulho do seu trabalho, começando a aumentar velocidade conforme Levi ia guiando seus movimentos. — ah…!

Eren seguia chupando seguindo a sua vontade de o enlouquecer de tal forma a perder toda compostura que tinha. E o ver tão perdido entre os gemidos, o fez ter certeza que estava indo por um bom caminho. Cada vez que sentia seu cabelo sendo puxado com mais força, queria sorrir em satisfação. Cada vez que o via morder o lábio inferior para tentar conter os gemidos, seu interior vibrava em excitação, tanto que não aguentou e acabou por levar uma das suas mão e começou a desfazer do zíper da própria calça, adentrando a mão na boxer branca que vestia, enlaçando-a no próprio pau e começando movimentos de vai e vem, e gemendo de prazer enquanto chupava o membro do namorado. 

Não demorou muito para que Eren começasse com movimentos erráticos por causa do próprio tesão e pela vontade de se aliviar, assim como Levi. 

Soube que estava perto, quando Levi começou a morder o lábio mais vezes e quase não conseguir segurar mais os gemidos. Boca entreaberta e suspiros longos saindo da garganta. Eren se sentiu tentado a ir mais rápido e mais fundo, gemendo também para mão que tomou o mesmo caminho.

Não levou mais tempo e Levi gozou na sua boca, fechando os olhos e aproveitando todo o prazer que o orgasmo lhe dava, ainda mais quando Eren chupou até a última gota, fazendo o namorado aproveitar ao máximo das sensações. O moreno gozou logo depois, deixando o membro de Levi escorregar da sua boca para poder gemer, sentindo o leite branco e quente molhar a sua mão, que agora se movia com rapidez para chegar o ápice e se aliviar da tensão que tomava todo seu corpo. 

Quando terminou, abriu os olhos apenas para encontrar um sorriso travesso nos lábios de Levi, novamente. Merdinha de sorriso, Eren pensou. Entretanto, nunca mudaria em nada daquele sorriso para si. Apenas se levantou e se aproximou novamente do namorado, depositando vários selinhos da boca do mesmo. 

— E não é que deu tempo...— Levi murmurou entre um selinho e outro. 

Eren gargalhou. 

— Sínico. — disse, vendo Levi o acompanhar na risada. 

— Você gosta que eu sei. — afirmou, ainda mantendo um sorriso divertido nos lábios. 

Eren começou a arrumar a calça e Levi fez o mesmo. Só quando já estava arrumado é que Eren respondeu à provocação, pegando o policial desprevenido. 

— Você sabe que eu te amo. — disse Eren, se aproximando novamente e enlaçando os braços em volta do pescoço de Levi dando mais um selinho casto.

Levi ficou corado, mas não deixou de responder à declaração:

— Eu também te amo, baby. — sussurrou, retribuindo o selinho que logo virou um beijo apaixonado, bem diferente da luxúria que ambos tinham vivido há poucos minutos. 

\-----

Não demorou muito para que Kuchel chegasse e encontrasse os dois conversando amigavelmente na mesa da cozinha. Ela não deixou de reparar que ambos tinham a bochecha coradinha. Acabou sorrindo. Como se não soubesse o que ambos, provavelmente, andaram fazendo nos poucos minutos que os deixou sozinhos.

Esses jovens, pensou ela, divertida. 

Bem, pelos menos agora eles teriam todo tempo do mundo para fazerem isso sem que tivesse que se pegar pelos cantos ou esperar meses para isso. Kuchel mais que satisfeita, ficava feliz com tudo aquilo.

Afinal, quem poderia imaginar que, de um zelador, Levi iria se tornar um policial e com um romance tão bonito?

Ninguém poderia imaginar.


End file.
